The Blacksmith's Son
by HiroKaiMarc
Summary: Have you ever wondered what mystical legends hide in young Kai's past? Have you ever wondered what dark secrets consume his dreams? Have you ever wondered who guided the passionate young man through his difficult childhood? Well, my children, you are about to find out. Welcome to Kai's world.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

There has always been a fine line between reality and legend. And there are times when fact is stranger than fiction. But with so many fascinating tales of tragic heroes, wicked villains, and supportive mentors and sensei's, it can be difficult to see what is nobly true what is so horribly false. But that is only _our_ world.

In the mystical land of Ninjago, the invisible line the separates fact and fiction disappears! People, places, and creatures you never thought existed are on the ground, in the skies, and pretty much everywhere! Legends run wild about giant snake-people, or fire-breathing dragons, or even the creation of Ninjago itself. But there is only one tale that will grab onto even the darkest of hearts and never let go.

And that is the story I am here to tell you. Although it is but a legend in this world, it is anything _but _real in Ninjago, because that is where it actually happened… a long, long time ago.

So, let us begin, young ones. Let us begin the story of The Blacksmith's Son…

* * *

**So yeah. I decided not to make the notes (for those of you who read Ch.6 of Supernatural) and I will tell you peps changes as I go along. **

**Sorry if it's too short for your liking, guys. I'm very busy tonight! Besides, I had to rewrite this, like, 20 times to get to a point where I'm satisfied. I'm still not, but I think you guys will be. Hope you all like it! :D**

**Buh-Bye for now! **

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	2. A Legend Is Born

**Chapter 1: A Legend Is Born**

Two figures stood in the hallway of their home, discussing one of the most important decisions of their lives: the name of their newborn son.

"What about Dusty?" The woman suggested, smiling at her husband.

"I like it… but that seems more like a middle name than a first name." The husband explained.

The wife nodded her head. "We could name him after you, Sky."

"I'd rather not," said Sky. "He'll probably look a lot like you, Priscilla."

Priscilla snickered. "I doubt that. Maybe our daughter will, but not little Charles."

"I don't think so. It's _way_ too formal. I want his name to be something… exotic, unique… breath-taking." Sky's tone turned wistful.

There was a moment of silence used for thought, then Priscilla broke it.

"What about… Kairhee?"

Sky grinned. It was a pretty name, he had to admit. But this would but the name his son would be stuck with his entire life. Did he _really _want to have his son made fun of all the time just because of his label?

"I love it. It's a beautiful name." He dipped his head to his wife. "And his middle name will be Dusty."

"Okay, but I'm calling him Kai. It's shorter, and easier to spell."

* * *

Kai was almost the mirror image of his father. Although he had his mother's reddish-brown hair, it spiked naturally, and his hazel eyes were like exact copies of Sky's.

He was very passionate about the things he believed in, and was never afraid to speak his thoughts. Yet, he'd always had an ego, and he was very stubborn and ill tempered. It was such an odd combination of traits, but, somehow, it made him and even more of a desirable son to other villagers.

And of course, Kairhee loved his name. He felt it was special, invented just for him.

Yet, he liked Kai even better. He dreaded spelling Kairhee, and when his mother talked to him, it rolled off her tongue like silk.

His father was very formal with the name, and never even thought of calling him by his nickname.

But that was before the winter storm, the winter storm that tore his village, and his family, apart.

* * *

**Welp, that happened. Sorry if you guys didn't enjoy it as much as you thought you would. I had no idea how to finish the chapter other than describing Kai. It worked out, I guess… I hope. **

**Oh, well. I thought it was pretty good. And I totally wasn't expecting a cliffhanger that awesome! Not to brag or anything… ._.**

**Now for Supernatural! YAY! XD**

**See ya!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**


	3. Home No More

**Chapter 2: Home No More**

Screams. They were everywhere. Kai didn't like them. The young boy had never heard such terrifying cries for help, wails of grief, and howls of pain.

They were mentally agonizing, especially for a six-year-old.

The only six-year-old to survive the winter storm that so suddenly struck his village.

Out of fear, and the bone-chilling snow beating against him, Kai hid behind his father's leg and grasped onto it tightly.

Sky glanced down toward his beloved son, utterly speechless. He had no words for the horrors he was witnessing.

Nya was lucky. She was only a toddler. Only two years of age. She wouldn't remember this in the future… if there were one. She wouldn't have to relive this through nightmares and photographs.

But Kai would.

Buildings collapsed all around the small settlement. Innocent people screamed…

Then eerie silence.

They were gone… forever. The ones Kai had loved so much- his friends, his neighbors, his mother...

"What do we do now, Father?" Kai asked quietly, jolting Sky from his thoughts.

The young father blinked back his tears and looked around him, hoping to find at least a couple of survivors.

None. None at all.

He sighed and kneeled down to Kai's eye level. "Okay, Kairhee, I know this is hard, especially now, but I need you to help me find shelter."

Reluctantly, Kai nodded. "Is Nya okay?"

Nya was curled up in her father's arms, completely oblivious to the storm that had slaughtered the only one (other than Kai) whose name she knew: Mommy.

"Yes, she's fine." Sky answered calmly, faking a smile as best as he could.

"Good," said Kai, a hint of pride in his tone. "I want her to see our new home."

Sky winced. "Yeah, wherever that is…"

* * *

**Well, hello, my children! I hope you enjoyed this segment of The Blacksmith's Son. I cried writing it. Poor, poor Priscilla. She dead! XO**

**Sorry to my Priscilla peps who wanted to know more about her! I promise, there will be plenty of flashbacks that gave her more dimension in future chapters, and the same goes for Supernatural, for my Supernatural readers. ;)**

**Welp, I've gotta run, cause Supernatural needs updating, and I need to find more Daughtry songs to listen to! Bye!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**PS: Did you guys see my new profile pic? Big Hero 6! HIRO! :D**


	4. Hope Ahead

**Chapter 3: Hope Ahead**

Kai was so cold, he felt as though his spine were frozen.

He and his family had been searching forever, it seemed.

Although the snow had let up a few minutes ago, trudging through the 12-inch layer of snow coating the ground was a large enough burden as it was. But being a _six-year-old _and walking through snow that was almost as tall as him was an even worse experience.

"Father, we've been walking forever!" Kai complained loudly, to Sky's annoyance.

But it was hard to stay mad his son, especially in a situation like this.

"I know, son. And I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it until we find a place to stay."

Kai nodded in understanding.

Then a bone-chilling silence consumed them, almost exactly like the snow thrashing against the now-broken family.

But they were not beaten yet.

In the distance, Sky could just see smoke rising to the dark clouds above. It had to be from another village… another village not _too_ far off.

"What do you see, Father?" Kai asked, more quietly this time.

Sky smiled for the first time in hours as he glanced from the distant evidence of a home to young Kairhee. "Hope, son. Hope."

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness, and the late update. I'm just busy with school and everything. I threw up this morning, so I'm at home, starving and ****miserable. Fanfiction's my only hope making it through the rest of the day… -_-**

**I know the chapter's a little (okay, very!) short, but I'm planning on posting the next chapter shortly, since there's nothing else to do in this house. **

**By the way, did any of you watch the rest of season 4 of Ninjago on YouTube? SO AWESOME BUT SO SAD! Welp, I should leave before I spoil anything for anyone who hasn't seen them… yet! :P**

**This is a sick, miserable HiroKaiMarc, signing off!**


	5. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Chapter 4: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

Sky found himself agreeing with his son's earlier complaint. This supposed "village" seemed so far off, they would never get there.

It was like taking one step forward, and two steps back.

So, to keep himself going, Sky thought of all the things he would gain if he and his children made it to the village alive.

_A warm fire, new neighbors and friends, Kai and Nya would be safe…_

But almost immediately after these thoughts gave him the barest of smiles, negative, darker thoughts entered his mind, in a series of agonizing "what if" questions.

_But what if this isn't really a village? And even if it was, who knows if the residents are friendly. Maybe they'll want to slit our throats, or something…_

But they, too, were quickly interrupted when Nya began to ball her eyes out, and quite loudly, too.

Kai covered his ears and groaned. "Father, what's wrong with Nya? She's being so loud!" The young boy had to scream to make his voice heard.

"Uh… I don't know, Kairhee, but…"

"Father! Look!" Kai called out excitedly, pointing to a small animal romping through the snow toward them.

It was a puppy!

Kai hadn't seen too many of the adorable, tiny creatures, so he was thrilled. And Sky… not so much.

And without a word, his son took off after the canine, deeper into the storm. Kai was on cloud nine while his old man was forced to chase after him with a wailing baby in his arms.

"Kai! Come back!" Sky called, to no avail. He was running too fast.

But before he could do anything, a blunt force clouded his vision, and in seconds, it was black.

* * *

**Hello, again, my children! Sorry for the usual shortness. I'm so tired today. Plus. I've got a LOT of catching up to do on my favorited stories. Wish me luck! :)**

**I don't have school today or tomorrow, so I'll probably update tomorrow… if I can! :P**

**Welp, I've gotta go, so goodbye for now!**

**-HiroKaiMarc**

**P.S.: For all my Supernatural readers, the final chapter has been posted! Hope you all LOVE it! XD**


	6. Seize the Day

**Chapter 5: Seize the Day**

When Sky came to, he found himself in a strange room made of redwood. It was practically empty besides the bed he was lying on, which wasn't as good as his bed back home… or what was left of it.

"Hello?" He called out desperately. "Is anyone there?"

"Oh! Sir, you're awake!"

Sky gasped and reached for his sword, but he realized he didn't have it on him. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

An older man, maybe thirty years of age, stepped nervously into the room. "Hello, sir…"

"Sky. It's Sky." Sky snapped coolly.

"_Right_. Anyway, my name's Thorn, and I'm the chief of Ignacia."

Sky was taken aback. "Wait a minute… _Thorn? Chief? Ignacia? _Where am I? How did I get here?"

But his memories answered his questions for him. _Summer falling, his wife dead, Nya crying, Kairhee chasing after a puppy, then… darkness._

"Uh, sir… Sky? Are you all right?"

Sky was jolted from his thoughts by Thorn's voice.

"Where are my children? Where are they?" The desperate father demanded.

Just as Thorn flinched away…

"Father?"

Sky gasped in delight. "Kairhee?"

It was, indeed. The young boy stood in the hallway with his head tilted to the side.

"Kairhee!" Immediately, Sky leaped up and held him close, laughing hysterically. "Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!"

Kairhee giggled. He knew his father loved him, but not _this_ much.

"Is that your papa, Kai?" A little girl inquired shyly from the hallway. She seemed too nervous too step inside.

Without any hesitation, Kai rushed back out into the halls. Sky could just here his son whispering, "It's okay. He wouldn't hurt you like _your _daddy did."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked.

"I promise."

"Uh… okay. I trust you."

Reluctantly, a petite lassie with silk-like blonde hair and eyes as blue as the heavens above shuffled into the room and sized Sky up. Scars covered her arms, face, and legs. Those were the scars of child abuse.

"Hello." She asked timidly.

Sky smiled at the sight of a survivor… a fighter. "Hello, young one. What's your name?"

"Isannah."

Sky glanced over to his son. "Have you been busy making friends, Kairhee?"

Kai nodded willingly. "The people here are so nice! And they have food! Food in the winter!"

Sky's interests peaked at the word: food. It had been so long since he had felt the strange, yet addicting nourishment.

Thorn chuckled. "Yes. We have an excess this year. Would you like some food, Sky?"

"Would I?"

* * *

Dinner was the most delightful thing Sky had since winter reared its cruel head. Chicken legs never tasted so good.

Even _Nya_ seemed content. And by the looks of things, she was never satisfied.

It had appeared that Kairhee had made another friend: the puppy that had led him to this village. Her name (that of which Kairhee gave her) was Cilla, named after the woman Sky so dearly loved.

But she was gone now.

But he wasn't.

Kai wasn't.

Nya wasn't.

They were still here. And as long as this were true, Sky would rise to seize the day.

* * *

**Welp, Sky's okay, and Kai is still adorable. So we're all good… for now! :X**

**If you all need something to read, may I recommend The Wolf Inside by my best buddy ZaneTheNinjaOfIce. Such a worth-while read! :D**

**Sorry to cut this short, but I've got homework to do, and ****preparations for The Walking Dead tonight! NEW EPISODE! YAY! XD**

**See ya soon!**

**-Hiro**


	7. A New Helping Hand

**Chapter 6: A New Helping Hand**

Waking up in this new village was already very strange to Sky. Now he would be living here.

And without his wife, too.

This was going to take some getting used to.

Tiredly, he stood up and marched down the stairs of his new home. Kairhee was already down there, stomping around with his new puppy, Cilla, which Sky had adopted for his son.

After a moment or two, Nya could just be heard bawling above floor. Kai winced and glanced up. "Nya's crying again."

Sky chuckled. "Oh, really? I never would've noticed," He said sarcastically. "Thank you, son."

Kairhee, being the clever child he was, sensed his father's ironic tone and grinned in understanding as he continued to throw things at his puppy.

With a snicker, Sky paced upstairs to soothe his weeping daughter.

After the painstaking task was complete, the father stepped outside to have a look around at the village that had so kindly taken his family in.

Snow had layered the ground, shops, and houses all around.

_Priscilla would've loved this. She'd always loved the snow… and it turned out to be the death of her…_

Sky took a deep breath and let it out with a long sigh, trying to think with a more positive attitude.

Most of the shops were closed due to the harsh blizzard that had struck yesterday. But many of the villagers were out, repairing buildings that were damaged.

Sky winced when he saw a household that had completely caved in on itself.

_Just like Summer…_

A few people waved to the new arrival. Many didn't even acknowledge him. Only one was brave enough to speak with him: Thorn.

"Good morning, Sky. How are you doing this fine forenoon?"

Sky smiled. "Okay, I guess… I'll admit it, this is a very nice village you're running, Thorn."

"Thank you. I try." The chief replied with a prideful tone. It reminded Sky of his son.

"So, would you like my to help out in the repairs, or…"

Thorn shot him a meaningful glance. "You want to work already?"

"Well, you all have been so kind to us. I think it's time to repay that dept."

Thorn shrugged, "Well, if you really want to… You can choose where you want to go and help out. I'll watch over your children."

Sky nodded in appreciation. "Thank you."

Despite his worst fears screaming at him not to, he chose the house that had collapsed.

"Hello, newcomer," greeted a older woman who had been called Erin. "What you brings you here?"

"I'd like to help," Sky responded. "You seem to had a bit of a problem."

Erin chuckled and exhaled. "Yes, but thankfully, no lives were ended."

_Except my wife… _

Sky decided not to say anything about it, and stayed physically optimistic. "I see you have other helping hands." He said, pointing back to three young men chopping down trees behind her.

Erin turned to look at them, them dipped her head. "Yes. Those are my sons, Dasher, Thomas, and Henry. Boys! Come say hello!"

Immediately, the three boys perked their heads up and rushed over to their mother, nodding to Sky.

"Hello, sir. I'm Henry. I'm the oldest of us three." Said a red-haired, muscular young man who was a _lot _taller that his siblings. He seemed to be around twenty.

"I'm Thomas." Next was a teenager, about sixteen, with sleek, dark hair and a shy smile.

The last was Sky's favorite: an energetic fledgling, about Kai's age, with hair as black as coal… and as scruffy as a Labrador's fur coat that hadn't been brushed in weeks. "Dasher's the name, and dashing's my game!" He yelped as he took off toward forest surrounding the settlement of Ignacia.

Both Erin and Sky snickered.

"Now I know where his name comes from." Sky whispered.

And as Dasher came running back, Erin snatched him up and held him in a tight embrace.

"You seem like a family man," Erin commented after a few minutes. "Do you have any youngsters?

Sky sighed, "I have two children, a boy and a girl."

"Oh!" Erin was suddenly very excited. It was obvious she loved kids. "What are their names?"

"My youngest is the girl. Her name's Nya. And my oldest... and favorite…" That last part he'd whispered into Erin's ear, making her laugh. "His name is…"

Sky had abruptly been left with no words. He'd always called his son Kairhee, and his wife called him Kai. If he was going to be able to cope with Priscilla's death, he was going to have to find a way to make it feel like she was still around.

"Kai. His name is Kai."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. I was just being ridiculously lazy. But it's finally up! I just hope I'm never that lazy again. ._.**

**Anyway, this chapter is probably my favorite because I had a dream about it a few days, and that's how I got the idea for this section. Plus, it's onger than most other chapters… ._.**

**I shall see you all later! I'm listening to Nightcore on iTunes and preparing for the new Ninjago episodes tonight (for those of you who are not in America, I'll let you know that the new season of Ninjago begins tonight in America, which is where I am. So yeah…)! :D**

**Your Awesomeness, **

**Hiro**

**P.S.: If you're a Walking Dead fan, I'd like to start a fanfiction that allows us to talk about the latest Walking Dead episodes, or episodes you've requested. I will hopefully have the author's note up by tonight. This will also be on my profile with instructions on how to ****participate. Thank you, and goodnight, fellow walker slayers! :)**


	8. Perfect

**Chapter 7: Perfect**

**9 Years Later**

"Kai? Kai!"

Kairhee jolted awake when his father's calls for him were processed.

"Kai! It's time for work! Come one!"

The blacksmith's son groaned. Now thirteen years old, he was already very rebellious, especially since he starting toiling two jobs: a blacksmith's apprentice, and a healer.

It was exhausting. His first shift was as his father's student, from 5:30 in the morning to noon. Then, he worked from 1:00 in the afternoon to 8:00 at night.

Nya always whined when he left. She was only nine, after all. She would tug on his apron and beg him not to go.

"I'm sorry, Nya, but I have to!"

"Please, please, please don't leave! I don't wanna be all alone!"

"It's all right, Nya. Dasher's gonna watch over you, okay?" Kai grinned.

Nya flinched back. "Dasher? But what about Isannah? She always watches me!"

Kai sighed and kneeled down to her level, "Nya, Isannah's really sick right now. But she'll get better soon."

"Promise?"

Kai said nothing. He didn't want to give his little sister false hope, but he didn't want to upset her either.

But before he could answer, Nya spoke up, "I understand. See you at lunch!"

"Bye!"

As Kai marched out the door, he waved to his neighbors, who were heading out to work as well.

His best friend (with one of the coolest names ever for a girl), Ash, dashed over to him, hugging him until he couldn't breathe.

"So, are you coming to the _grind_ today?" She asked jokingly.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Kai answered.

Ash leapt into the air excitedly. "Yes! See you at one!"

Quickly, Ash planted a kiss on Kai's cheek and ran off to the healers' clinic.

Kai sighed happily. Everything was so perfect right now (Well, except for the Isannah-being-sick thing). He couldn't ask for anymore.

Well, except… he'd always wanted to at least _remembered _his mother. But he was too young when she died.

But Kai wasn't given the chance to dwell on it long, because his father called out to him again. "Kai, come on! We're already opening late!"

Dipping his head, Kai stepped into the Four Weapons blacksmith shop. He never understood the name, but he knew better than to question it.

"Sleep well?" Sky asked, pulling out his tools and filling a bucket with cool water.

Kai exhaled. _Water… _Ignacia had been lucky this year. Normally, spring wasn't even a season. But if Kai knew Ignacia, he knew this string of good luck wouldn't last long.

"I never get much sleep these days." Kai countered.

Sky nodded, "Are you all right?"

Kai groaned. "I'm fine. Everything's just perfect."

* * *

**Sorry I've been so lazy! I will try to update this weekend, but I probably won't again this weekend because of state testing. SUCKS SO BAD! :(**

**Welp, I'm in a hurry tonight (stupid Daylight Savings Time!), so I've gotta sign out early. But I will tell you this: Kai was actually 4 when he moved to Ignacia. So Nya is 4 years younger than him. Sorry for the screw-up in Ch.3! :P**

**Your Awesomeness, **

**Hiro**

**P.S.: I just posted a new Walking Dead fanfiction called Catch Me If You Can. It's about Carl and Enid… and yes, there will be blood. If you're interested, R&amp;R! Thanks! :D**


	9. Now That You Ask

**Chapter 9: Now That You Ask**

"Cluck! Cluck! Cluck-chuck!" Squawked the Nightingale's family chickens.

Sky sighed. He'd always hated fowls, and now his family depended on them to survive the winter that was fastly approaching. It was sickening.

Fall was terminating, and the cold weather was already looming over the mountains that were peaking over Ignacia.

"Need help, Father?" asked a voice across from the chicken coop. It was Kairhee.

"Now that you ask," Sky said with a slight smile. "Yes, yes I do."

Kai chuckled and headed into the chicken coop to support his father in collecting the eggs.

Once the task was done, Kai marched inside to make his sister lunch, talked to Dasher for a little bit, then went to work at the _grind_.

Ash was, as always, more than excited to see him. He was the one thing (besides dinner) that see looked forward to every morning when she woke up.

Kai looked forward to lot of things, but Ash was at the top of his list.

* * *

Nya groaned as she glanced back at the clock.

8:10 P.M.

8:15 P.M.

8:20 P.M.

8:25 P.M.

8:30…

Kai stepped into the doorway, wiping his hands with a rag that was soaked with freshly spilled blood.

Dasher chuckled at the sight. "So, I'm guessing work was a bore today."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Quite the opposite, actually." He playfully shoved Dasher to the side. "And tell your brother to stop working so hard. I had to put his shoulder back in place again."

"Again?" Dasher squealed, slumping down on the couch. "That's the fifth time this week!"

"I know, and it's only Tuesday."

"Kai! You're finally home!" Kairhee turned to see his little sister rushing down the stairs to greet him, followed by an exhausted Sky.

"Hey, Nya." Kai greeted cheerfully.

Sky gasped at the sight of the bloody rag in Kai's hands. "Kai, are you okay?"

Kai gave his father a bare smile. "Don't worry, it's not mine."

"Good," Sky huffed in relief. "Then whose is it?"

"Jessie accidently cut herself with a knife. It took a while to stop the bleeding."

Sky nodded. "Kai, I want to speak with you… in private."

Kai seemed surprised. "Oh, okay." He replied hesitantly.

The duo moved to the next room took a seat in a chair.

"So, what is it?" asked Kai.

"While you were at work tonight, Thorn told me I was the pride of this village, and he couldn't think of a better successor…"

"Oh my gosh!" Kai shrieked. "You're going to be the new chief of Ignacia!"

* * *

**Hey, peps! Hoping you're all having an amazing spring break, if you're on holiday right now. I know I am! In fact, I'm heading out to visit my ****grandparents tomorrow morning! This trip is gonna be AWESOME! XD**

**The only downside of this trip is that I have to sit in a car for literally 14 hours with my two very annoying little sisters. I can never win. -_-**

**Anyways, I hope you like these little drabbles of chapters I've been posting lately! They're so fun to write! Thanks for all the support, guys! XD**

**Welp, I've gotta go finish packing! I'll be back home on Friday or Saturday, so I might update again this weekend. **

**Have a great break, everyone! I love ya! :D**

**-Hiro**


	10. Nerve-Wracking

**Chapter 10: Nerve-Wracking**

"How was work today?" Kai asked as his father stepped through the doorway, yawning loudly.

"I have to admit, it's a bit nerve-wracking, Kairhee." Sky sighed.

Kai chuckled. "And here I thought you were excited to take this job."

With a bare smile, Sky playfully punched his son in the shoulder. "Yeah, yeah."

After a few moments of silence, Kai glanced out the window at the dying garden. "Hey, are we going to pull out the weeds from the orchard? With winter only a week away, I'd say we need to do it while I have a day off."

Sky thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Kairhee and Sky marched out to the garden, sighing at the large amount of work they did not happen to notice earlier.

"And… I completely regret mentioning it." Kai grumbled, causing Sky to snicker.

The chief began pulling weeds from the ground, while his young son placed them in an oversized wheelbarrow and toiled them down a burn pit down a slight hill, with the help of his trusty horse, Sunshine and Cilla, his fine dog.

"Father, I'm headin' down again!" Kai called out, followed by a nod from his father. "All right, Sunshine, Cilla, let's go!"

Cilla barked at Sunshine, and the stallion charged down the hill and up to the burn pit pile. Kai looked over the edge of the gorge that stood tall and proud beside them. "Wow," He muttered. "I never really realized how deep it is until now."

But Cilla saw something strange, and snarled at Kai to get his attention. Unfortunately, this frightened Sunshine, and with a panicky neigh, she flicked Kai off of her back, and he went flying off the side of the ravine. Thankfully for him, a platform of thick rock halted his fatal fall.

Kai shook his head, still in a slight shock, when Cilla came romping down the side of the cliff and landed o the flat rock next to him.

She began licking up the minor amount of blood that dripping from his face as the result of a few scratches from his dive, though none were deep enough to be serious. Kai pushed her away gently, grinning slightly. "I'm fine, Cilla."

Rubbing against his chin, Cilla barked at the thing she found strange, hoping Kai would look. And he did… but what he saw was more than worrying.

Sky was standing at the top of the hill when Kai had made his way back up. "Kai? What happened to you? Why are you all cut up?"

"No time to explain," Kai replied as he snatched his father's arm and began running back to the edge of the gorge. "Come on, Father! You need to see this!"

Sky willingly followed Kai, having no reason to doubt him, struggling to piece it all together.

When Kairhee and Sky reached the edge of the canyon, they both gazed across the walls of rock, and Sky gasped. "Oh, no. Someone's built another village!"

* * *

**Whoo! Next chapter posted! Just in case you don't know why another village is a problem, it will be revealed in the next chapter… DUNDUNDUN! Hope you all had a fantastic spring break, I did! XD**

**Sorry to cut this short, but it's dinner time, so I've gotta go! Bye-bye!**

**-Hiro**

**PS: On my profile, you will notice a list of fanfics I am planning on posting in the future. Summaries will be added soon. Thank you for your patience! **


	11. Deputy

**Chapter 11: Deputy **

Kai, Dasher, Isannah, and Ash marched to the meeting hall together exchanging worried glances like all the other villagers around them.

"I can't believe another village was built!" Dasher cried out. "What if they're dangerous people? What if they come in and start _murdering _us? What will we do then?"

"Calm down, Dasher. We'll figure this out. My father is good with this kind of stuff."

Ash winced, "I really hope so, but he's only been chief for a couple weeks. Thorn should be the one to run this meeting."

"Uh, I don't know," Isannah tipped her head to the side, her voice still a little raspy the month-long sickness she was recovering from. "Thorn's going a little… crazy."

Kai nodded grimly. "He's getting old, and being his caretaker, I know that he's officially lost his mind. Maybe it's all the stress of being a chief for so long."

"I doubt we'll ever know." Ash shrugged.

The group of friends took a seat in the chairs set out for them. Once everyone was accommodated, Sky stepped out onto the stage and dipped his head to them. "Good afternoon, everyone. We have an urgent matter to discuss…"

"Why is there another village?" Someone from the audience cut in.

Followed by another… "What's gonna happen to us?"

And another… "What are we gonna do about it?"

Soon, the whole room had broken in murmurs of anxiousy. Sky gazed down at Kai who simply shrugged. Then Ash nodded and stood up, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Shut up!"

Everyone paused and looked over the teenage girl, then Sky nodded, and the villagers quieted down.

"Thank you, Ashley," The Chief said, making Ash blush. "Yes, there is another village across the Ignacia Canyon. They could be aggressive, so I want everyone to be on guard."

Once again, Sky gazed down to Kai. "And I will be discussing plans with my new deputy."

Dasher, Ash, and Isannah looked over to their friend, who was in a complete shock.

Other villagers murmured, "Deputy? We've never had a deputy before." Some cheered, "A deputy would be so helpful!"

Smiling at Kairhee, Sky dismissed the other villagers. After they left, Kai knew he'd have to confront Sky.

"Father, what are you doing?" He demanded. "I'm not even fourteen yet, and you're already giving me this much responsibility! I already have two jobs! How much more work do I have to do to make you happy?"

Sky sighed. "It's not that that at all, Kai. You're the most trusted person I know."

"What about… uh, I don't know, anyone else but me?"

"Uh… excuse me?" Asked an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the room. Kai and Sky looked over to see to strange, muscular men leaning against the door with confident grins on their faces.

"Who are you?" Sky and Kairhee hissed at the same time.

"Oh, how rude of us," the larger said. "I'm Levi, and this is my son, Gus. We're here from the village across Ignacia Canyon, Thunder Village, it's called. And we're here to show you that we're not crazy sociopaths you may think we are."

* * *

**Hey, everyone! Hope you liked the new chapter! DUNDUNDUN! I'm finally getting back on track with my updates! YAY!**

**Welp, I've gotta go help my mom with the garden, so I've gotta cut this short. See y'all later! XD**

**-Hiro**

**P.S.: Season Finale of Ninjago was SO SAD but SO GOOD! XD &amp; ;~;**


	12. Never

**Chapter 12: Never**

"And we're here to show you that we're not the crazy sociopaths you may think we are."

Kai burst into sarcastic laughter**, **"Really, and what proof of that do you have?"

Levi chuckled and whipped out a pocketknife, pointing it towards Kai. "You really wanna try me, boy?"

"Go ahead, I dare ya!" Kai growled.

But as soon as his son, Levi, and Gus tensed up for a fight, Sky grabbed Kairhee's arm and pulled him back. "Son, calm down. We don't need this stress right now," He glanced up at Gus and Levi and frowned, "What do you _really _want from us?"

Gus sighed, "You don't believe my father? Well, _I _don't trust your son."

"That dis didn't even make sense!" Kai snapped. "And you shouldn't trust me, cause if you do, you'll wake up dead one morning, and at your funeral, I'll laugh."

Gus winced at this child's threat. He was much younger than him, but he still frightened Gus.

"You even touch my son," Levi hissed, leaning close to Kai's face and pulling out his knife again. "You die… in the most horrible and gruesome way."

Kai didn't even flinch. "You don't scare me, Levi."

"And you don't scare _me_… Kairhee."

This time, Kai _did_ flinch. "How do you know my name?"

"We have our ways," Levi grinned at Gus, then turned back to Sky, "Now, where are we welcome to stay?"

Sky gasped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Stay_? You wanna stay here, now?"

"It's part of our… trust assignment. We're supposed to prove to you that we're not crazed murderers."

"According to who exactly?" Jeered Kai.

"Us."

The next day, Kai was walking to work at the clinic. Now that he was deputy, that's who he was greeted as.

For instance, when Henry came by, hauling lumber for the warm flames that kept everyone alive, he acknowledged Kai with, "Good afternoon, Deputy. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. And you?" Kai responded as cheerfully as ever.

"A lot better, thanks to your recommendation of working less. In fact, I just started! My new agenda is two hours a day. I still get a lot done, and I'm a lot less sore than before. Thanks!"

But after he left, someone Kai absolutely dreaded marched by: Gus.

"Hello, _Kai." _He hissed.

Kai didn't think Gus deserved an even simple greeting, so he just walked on past him, shouldering him rudely as he did so.

When Kai arrived at work, Ash glanced at him and sighed. "Still not getting along with the new guys?"

"They are not _new guys_," Kai snapped. "They are not gonna, live here, they will never be one of us… ever!"

* * *

**HEY! YOU GUYS ROCK! SORRY! SUPER EXCITED TODAY CAUSE I REALIZED SCHOOL ENDS NEXT MONTH AND MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT MONTH AND I HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND! YAY! XD XD XD XD**

**GOTTA GO HELP MY SISTERS WITH CHORES… NOT TO EXCITED ABOUT THAT… BUT CAPS LOCK IS TOO AWESOME! **

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE NEW CHAPTER! BYE BYE!**

**-HIRO… is awesome. So are you guys! XD **


	13. Call Your Name

**Chapter 13: Call Your Name**

After a long day planning (and following Gus and Levi around because they threatened his son), Sky was happy to come home.

And as he walked through the front door, he heard the beautiful sound of a piano playing. For almost six years now, Sky had been teaching his son to play the lovely instrument. Nya quite enjoyed it. And accompanied with a stunning singing voice that Kai had received from his mother, it was the pride and joy of Sky's life.

"Hello, young ones!" The young father called out. Kai and Nya, who were sitting on the piano bench, rotated in their seat and grinned at the sight of their father's arrival.

"Daddy!" Nya leapt off the stool and rushed to Sky. "Guess what?" The nine-year-old squeaked excitedly.

"What?" Sky asked, smiling.

"Kai wrote a new song! He showed me! It's amazing! Come on, come on!"

Sky chuckled, "Okay, okay! I'm coming, honey."

Kai was smiling embarrassingly. He always liked to improve his songs (by himself) before he preformed them in front of his family. But Nya had begged him so long that she had to resort to crocodile tears before Kai finally gave in. Now he had to preform before he'd even proofread the lyrics. This was going to be fun.

"Haven proofread yet?" Sky asked softly, practically reading his son's mind.

"Not even a line." Kai chuckled.

"Well, just get started, and we can edit it as we go."

At first, Kai didn't like that plan, but he reluctantly agreed.

Before singing, he played about three or four notes.

_You never said, you never said, you never said _

_ That it would be this hard _

_ Love was meant to be forever, now or never _

_ Seems too discard _

_ There's gotta be a better way for me to say _

_ What's on my heart without leaving scars _

_ So can you hear me_

_ When I call your name?_

_And when you fall apart _

_ Am I the reason for your endless sorrow _

_ There's so much to be said _

_ And with a broken heart _

_ Your walls can only go down but so low _

_ Can you hear me _

_ When I call your name… _

_ When I call your name_

Nya was clapping ridiculously loud, and Sky was smiling. The song was amazing so far.

_Complicated situations are the makings of _

_ All that's wrong _

_ And I've been standin' in the river of deliverance _

_ Just way too long _

_ There's gotta be a better way for me to say _

_ What's on my heart without leaving scars _

_ So can you hear me _

_ When I call your name _

_ So can you hear me _

_ When I call your name_

This is the part where Sky decided to bust in.

_And when you fall apart _

_ Am I the reason for your endless sorrow _

_ There's so much to be said _

_ And with a broken heart _

_ Your walls can only go down but so low _

_ Can you hear me _

_ When I call your name _

Kai seemed surprised by his father's sudden burst of music, but he went along with it because he knew his father probably did the same thing with his mother.

_And when you fall apart _

_ Am I the reason for your endless sorrow _

_ There's so much to be said _

_ And with a broken heart _

_ Your walls can only go down but so low _

_ Can you hear me _

_ When I call your name_

_You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said _

_(When I call your name) _

_You never said, you never said, you never said, you never said _

_(When I call your name)_

"You guys rock!" Nya screamed enthusiastically.

Sky and Kai glanced at each other, grinned, and then continued on with the song.

_And when you fall apart _

_ Am I the reason for your endless sorrow _

_ There's so much to be said _

_ And with a broken heart _

_ Your walls can only go down but so low _

_ Can you hear me _

_ When I call your name?_

* * *

**Hello, again, Blacksmith's Son fans! I'm back with a song chapter and another Daughtry song (You know what I mean if you read Little Wonders) called Call Your Name! SUCH AN AMAZING SONG! XD**

**I got the idea while I was on YouTube watching PeanutButterGamer (He's hilarious, and if you wanna check him out, I highly recommend it) and watching the season four finale of Ninjago for the thousandth time. **

**If you like it, COOL! XD**

**If you don't, that's fine, because this was more of a oneshot than an actual chapter. I just wanted everyone to see Daughtry's awesomeness through Kai and Sky's awesomeness. I know, my logic makes no sense… cause it's UNICORN LOGIC! YAY! XD**

**Before I go, I'd like to give a special and well-deserved shout-out to ZaneTheNinjaOfIce for all her support throughout my time here on Fanfiction! Thanks so much, Zane! You so awesome! :D**

**See y'all later! **

**-Hiro**


	14. The Inevitable War Begins

**Chapter 14: The Inevitable War Begins**

No one could deny that Gus and Levi were spies for Thunder Village. It wasn't too hard to figure out, though. After all, they seemed to despise everyone, especially Kai (This was understandable because Kai grew up with a pure hatred for people he found threatening to his village and his family.).

Now another meeting would take place on the topic (while Gus and Levi were out on "official business" as they called it). Kairhee and Sky would run the seminar to discuss the course of action to take… the safest and quietest way to take care these trespassers.

"Okay, let's get stared!" Sky called out, silencing the villagers. Today, the meeting would be held in an open field outside the village, just in case Gus and Levi came back before the assembly had been dismissed. "My son, do you have a plan?"

Kai shook his head gravely, "Not yet, but, I _have _figured out what they're doing here…"

The chief's son plopped down in the dirt and whipped out his pocketknife that he'd held on him at all times for protection. And as he spoke again, he began to scribble into the ground. "I overheard them chatting about Thunder Village's plans with us when Gus was getting a checkup at the clinic…"

Sky gasped and glared at Kai with concern in his face.

"Don't worry, Father," Kai reassured, looking up. "They didn't spot me. In fact, they have no idea I work there. So they would have no motivation to hurt me. And even if they tried, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself. Gus seems like a bit of a wimp, anyway."

Sky snickered, then nodded.

"Okay, as I was saying, I found out that they're not just spying on us… they're planning a war!"

Every villager glanced at one another, startled.

Eventually, Sky looked down to his son and smiled. "What shall you have us do about that, Deputy?"

Kai stood back up. He thought about this for a moment, despite being under the pressure that his father was testing his plan flexibility and leadership skills in the midst of such a serious situation.

"For now, all I know is that they are looking for our weaknesses, so we won't show any. Don't tell them anything about us, nothing at all! Because if they have even just that, they'll have enough info to declare war against us and find a strategy to kick us to the dirt."

"What I wanna know is," Dasher asked, catching the crowd's attention. "Why? Why are they doing this to us? We never did anything to them! They're the ones spying on us!"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know for sure, but I think they see us the same way we see them: a threat. And they seem like the type of village that makes the first move. So we have to be prepared for it. Everyone, be on guard, and as we draw closer to this war – that hopefully won't happen – we can discuss battle tactics."

Sky nodded in dismissal, and as everyone made their way back to Ignacia, Sky playfully shouldered his son. "I'm proud of you, Kai. You really took charge of the situation. You'll be a great chief some day."

Kai chuckled. "Let's hope someday's not for a long time."

The rest of the walk was silent, other the occasional whisper of villagers to one another, and the occasional burst of laughter.

For the rest of the day (which was only a few hours, anyway), Kai stayed home and practiced _Call Your Name_ on the piano, with random interruptions from his father and little sister Nya.

It was about seven o'clock when Ash decided to come visit.

"So, how's your new song coming along?" She'd ask.

Kai shrugged casually. "Pretty good. I didn't have to do any editing because my father said that it was perfect the way it was."

"That's awesome!" Ash cheered. "That means it's gotta be perfect!" She paused for a moment, then said, "I closed up shop for ya. By the way, nice plan today. Everyone at the grind's been chatting about it nonstop. They think you should be the general of our village-slash-army when this war gets here."

"I'm trying to prevent the war from even happening, not provoke it, Ash. If Levi and Gus get ahold of that information, they'll surely make their move!" Kai protested.

"Oh," Ash sighed, defeated.

Kai run his hand through his longish hair, and took Ashley's hand with the other. "Look, I'm sorry, Ash. I just… don't think we need this violence on the verge of winter."

Ash smiled weakly. "It's okay, Kai, I understand your motives. I just don't think that this war is avoidable. But good luck in your campaign for peace," And as she marched out the door, she grinned slyly at him. "You're gonna need it."

_That was weird… _Kai thought, but eventually dropped it as he made his way for bed.

Nya was already curled up on her side of the bed. "Was that _Ash _you were talking to?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah." Answered Kai wistfully, slipping off his blacksmith's apron, followed by his snow-colored tee.

"Nya, did you hide my pajamas _again_?" He questioned after a moment, embarrassed that he wasn't wearing anything over his sweat-streaked torso.

Nya nodded guilty, snickering beneath the covers.

Kai playfully snatched her up, cursing teasingly under his breath. "Why, you little…" Nya burst into laughter as her big brother flung her around.

After a few more minutes of horseplay, Nya and Kai were both wrapped in blankets, shivering as the cold winter-night air seeped through the window.

"Hey, Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what tomorrow is?"

Kai shook his head. "No. What is it?"

"December twenty-second… our birthday."

Kai gasped. He was so busy with his three jobs; he'd forgotten his own birthday! Ugh, he was so stupid! He needed a few days off, immediately.

"How old are you gonna be tomorrow, Kai?" Nya queried.

"Fourteen."

"Wow, you're gonna be so old!" She shouted hysterically.

Eventually, the two of them fell asleep.

But not for long.

At about one in the morning, a breeze of cool air rushed through the window, and Kai was roused from his slumber, Nya too. He decided to see what if the window had flown open (because it did that on really windy nights sometimes). But he never had the chance.

With a scream of horror that was abruptly muffled, Kai was snatched by a large, powerful figure and dragged into the outside world.

Nya leapt out of bed and squealed for her brother until her throat gave out. But it was too late… Kai and his kidnapper had disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

**Good morning, peps! (I'm being sarcastic… it's nighttime… well, at least in America it is.) And I'm very happy to say that this is the longest chapter I've ever written! YAY! AS most of you know, I stick with shorter chapters. This is either because I'm in a rush, or I just like to make it short and sweet. Whatever ****the case, I hope you guys enjoy my stories! It's an absolute honor reading all of yours! :D**

**So, I don't know about you guys, but i know for a fact that this chapter is gonna give me nightmares for the next week. Yay. :(**

**It's okay, though, because I have you all to look forward to in the morning! Thank you so much for supporting me! Especially (as perviously mentioned) ZaneTheNinjaOfIce, FireIce, and**** Machete Girl!**

**You guys all rule! See ya next time on the next chapter of… The Blacksmith's Son! And, not to spoil anything, but the next chapter will be epic for all you Priscilla fans out there who wanted to get to know her better! YAY! XD Yeah, I just spoiled it. Oh, well. You'll see what happens soon. **

**I'm gonna go by Kai tonight since he got kidnapped, so…yeah. **

**-Kai (Is Awesome! XD)**


	15. Twisted

**Chapter 15: Twisted**

Leaves brushed against Sky like falling snow. More crackled underfoot, stiff with frost and so deep that he struggled with every step. An icy wind pierced through his clothing and made him shiver.

Suddenly, he heard affectionate laughter, sounding as if from a great distance. And as he turned, he saw his son, Kai, in a yellow poncho. Sky could tell who he was, even though he couldn't see Kai's face.

_No, it can't be! Kai was kidnapped! _He thought, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it.

Kai didn't turn to him he rushed off, deeper into the never-ending forest. Shocked, Sky took chase. "Kai! Wait up!

Running, running, running…

After what seemed like hours, Sky finally cornered his son. But as Kai turned to him, Sky was met with an unpleasant surprise.

Kai had a frightened expression on his face… his bloodied, scarred face.

Sky gasped, but before he could manage any further responses, Kai shrieked frightfully and disappeared into a tight, strangling fog. Then in a matter of seconds, as Kai's screams echoed into the darkness, a tidal wave of blood snatched Sky from the ground. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his head above the surface.

Drowning, drowning, drowning…

Sky awoke screaming, as if a bus hit him. Nya was standing next to him, staring at him with worry bright in her face.

And that's when Sky realized that it was all a dream. Just a dream…

"Father," Nya said, breaking Sky from his trance. "Someone's downstairs. They wanna talk to you."

Sky shot up. "Stay upstairs, Nya."

He dashed down the stairs, prepared to attack whoever was there, screaming out, "Where's my son, you sons of…?"

But it wasn't Gus, or Levi, or anyone that seemed capable of kidnapping a young boy. It was Henry, a shocked and terrified expression on his face as Sky held a sword to his throat.

"Oh, it's just you." Sky chuckled embarrassingly, and tossed the sword away.

Henry gave him a bare smile. "Yeah… uh, anyway, a few of us are heading out for another search party. Do you wanna come, Chief?"

Sky thought about this offer for a moment. "Who's leading?" He asked.

"Me, Chief."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

As darkness faded into the pale light of the morning sun, Kai groaned and blinked open his eyes. He'd always dreaded the dawn, even if he was up and slaving away before the sun burst above the mountains.

But as his vision adjusted, he felt a strange sensation in his jaw. It had an eerie, out-of-place kind of feeling.

"Busted your jawbone up real good," said the voice of a woman Kai recognized from somewhere. "It's all… uh, how do I say this… crooked now."

Although Kai wanted so badly to know where he'd heard this voice before, he wanted to know more about his now -"crooked" jaw. "Uh...crooked? What do ya mean?" Kai asked hesitantly. He had to admit, it felt weird when he talked, but his speech sounded no different.

The woman pulled out a small mirror and handed it over to him. "Take a look."

Kai didn't want to… but he did. He had to know.

* * *

Sky trudged through the woods, overly exhausted. The rest of the patrol had given up a few hours before, but Sky was persistent. And now, it was twilight, and he could barely stay on his feet.

But as he took in a deep breath and glanced toward the ground, he noticed something. A piece of orange clothing was attached a fallen branch. This was the fabric of Kairhee's blacksmith's apron.

That was when he realized it: striking him in waves… Thunder had his son.

* * *

Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Though it hadn't been as gruesome as he'd expected, it wasn't pretty either. His thin lips were faintly twisted, and when he made a face of any kind, his month pursed slightly to one side more than the other.

He didn't like it.

"So, what's your name?" Kai asked, tossing the mirror aside and plopping down onto the small bed located in the room of who-knows-where.

The woman's face scrunched up in surprise. This child seemed especially cheerful for a young boy who had just been kidnapped and was stuck in a room with someone he didn't know. Or did he…

"Um…" She skimmed through a list of names in her mind to find the perfect one to cover up her true identity. "Sara. My name is Sara. I've been held captive here for more years than I can count."

"Wow." Kai smiled. "Hi, Sara. I'm Kairhee, but everyone calls me Kai for short."

Sara gaped at him for a moment. "You… your name is Kairhee?"

"Yeah," Kai said, laughing. "Why? Sound familiar?"

Sara nodded. "Yeah… actually, it does."

Kai smiled prideful, though his now crooked jaw made it sort of painful. "Well, I _am _pretty well-known around these parts."

_Huh… he looks just like… oh, there's no way! He and the rest of them are all dead!_

An awkward silence drifted in the air, but it was Sara who broke it. "Do you have a family?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess," Kai sat up and sighed wistfully. "I live with my father and my sister."

"Do you have a mother?" When Sara saw that Kai's shoulders dropped and his cheerful expression faded, she knew she'd struck a nerve.

"I don't remember my mother. She died when I was four… I think."

Sara's eyes widened. _My son was four when he died!_

"Your mother," Sara said. "What was her name?"

"Priscilla." Kai's cheeks burned with the memory of her loving voice, her beautiful voice that sang with such passion every night… singing to the stars every night. That's all he knew about her.

But as he glanced back at the woman who had been protecting him, he noticed something familiar about her: her bright blue eyes. He knew them from somewhere, but where from…

Sara had the same look on her face as she, for the first time since they met, took in his features.

And at the same time, they both realized something that would change their lives forever.

Kai shook and his and backed away, gasping as he almost took a dive off the edge of the bed. "You… you're my mother!"

* * *

**Good afternoon, Ninjago fans! Thanks for reading my story! Sorry it has been so long, but testing isn't over till next Friday, so yeah. ._.**

**Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and ABCKirbySonicWarriors, this chapter was for you! You wanted to know more about Priscilla, and here she is! YAY! XD**

**Gotta jet, my mom will be home any minute, and I've got homework to do! :(**

**Bye-Bye!**

**-Hiro**


	16. Tomorrow

**Chapter 16: Tomorrow**

Ash had disappeared the morning after Kai was kidnapped. Although everyone had found this strange, but no one dwelled on it too long, for Sky was too concerned with finding his missing son.

But still, many groundless theories were thought up. One example was that she'd run away to look for Kairhee and fell off the edge of Ignacia Canyon. Another was that she was kidnapped with Kai, and both were dead. Most theories declared one or both of the absent children deceased.

Sky dreaded the rumors floating around. They dropped the anchor in his heart, and with each new lie, it sank further and further. But he refused to give up hope. He knew Kai was still out there… wherever that was… and Sky would be the one to find him.

Because that's what good fathers are for.

* * *

Kai wasn't sure whether he should have believed his words, or not, because his so-called "mother" seemed oddly anxious after she had found out that her long-lost son was sitting right in front of her.

She gaped at him for the longest time. "K… Kairhee? You're… you're my son?"

"Hey, I'm not sure it's true or not myself, but..." Kai said, raising his hands as if he was about to be arrested.

"But what? You're… my son's dead! My whole family's dead!"

Kai cocked one eyebrow and glared at her. "And your family didn't happen to contain a husband named Sky, a son named Kairhee, and a daughter named Nya, did it?"

"Um…" In fact, it did, but she wasn't sure if she should've admitted it.

"It did, didn't it?" Kai smiled slyly. "And your name's Priscilla, isn't it?"

Priscilla gave him a bare smirk and nodded. At first there was an uncomfortable silence. But  
Priscilla broke it by leaning over to Kai and squeezing him until he couldn't breath.

"Ha, hi…Mother." He chuckled as she dropped him.

"I…I can't believe it's really you! I mean, just look at you! You're so tall and muscular and… oh, you look just like your father!" Priscilla's smile quickly faded, and she looked to the ground, sighing. "Oh, Sky…"

Kai rested his hand on her shoulder. "He's still alive, you know."

Priscilla glanced up at him, her breath fast and short. "He's… he's still alive?"

"Yeah, he's out there…and remember Nya? She's out there with him, looking for me… looking for us!"

* * *

As Nya gazed out the window, she realized that it was snowing out. It wasn't a rare sight to behold. After all, winter had officially started two weeks ago, and the snowstorms had always come long before the first day of the icy season.

And then she remembered something very important indeed: Kai wasn't there to enjoy the snow with her.

She sighed. Where had he gone? When was he to return? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Not in years? Never again?

* * *

Priscilla watched as Kairhee paced back and forth in their room, formulating the plan of their escape.

"What about… busting down the door?" Priscilla suggested in a feeble attempt to stop her son's pacing, for it worried the daylights out of her.

"No, that wouldn't work…" Kai shook his head and continued his march to-and–fro. "There's bound to be guards." He muttered under his breath for a few minutes, then plopped down on the bed and sighed. "I've got nothing!"

Priscilla frowned. She sensed it wasn't like Kai to just give up. But she understood why. She could see the concern in his eyes… concern for his family, for his village…

He was desperate.

"Well, I've served my time here, so there's bond to be something I know that can be useful…"

"Wait…" Kai closed his eyes and raised his hand, shushing her. Gaping at his mother for a second or two, Kai looked down to the ground and began to murmur again.

Priscilla settled down next to him and listened intently to Kairhee's words.

But his speech wasn't very helpful. In fact, he was repeating her very words: "Served my time…"

Priscilla thought her son had gone mad… but he was all but.

"That's it!" He shrieked elatedly, leaping into the air, almost laughing. "This place that we're at, do you know what it is?"

Priscilla thought for a moment, bewildered. "No, I…"

"We're in a village called Thunder Village. And they want a war with my village, Ignacia." Kai ran a hand through his naturally messy hair and grinned, speaking with short, ragged, and relieved breaths. "They know that I'm the son of the Chief, and they _think_ that my kidnapping will trigger the war between us! And when Thunder wins… I'll be their war prize."

"So basically, you're the reason they want a war… because they want you as a _Thunderian_…"

Kai thought about this for a moment. "No, no, no… that's not it. Why are war prizes requested?"

"Um…"

"Because the winners of the war want something from it. But what could they want from me?"

Priscilla shrugged. "Well, you said that you were the son of the Chief of… Ignacia. Maybe they want the village."

"But I don't have the power to hand it over to them… only my dad does."

There was an silence full of thought, then Kai leapt up and asked, "Mother, if this village was just built, how have you been trapped here for years?"

"Well…" She shifted uneasily in her seat. "This village has moved around, building temporary places to live next to other villages. They attempted to spark a war, but they were never successful." Priscilla gaped at Kairhee and frowned. "And they've never kidnapped anyone before… well, except me, of course."

"All they've ever wanted was to spread fear," Kai muttered. "But how can they use a child to spread fear?"

"What about using you as some sort of hostage negotiation?" Priscilla suggested.

Kai shook his head eerily. "No, that's not enough to spread a satisfying amount of fear…" He thought about the words that had been spoken, then he got the most horrid of realizations.

"They're not gonna spread fear through me… they're gonna spread fear through my execution!"

* * *

**Hello, my Blacksmith's Son fans! Sorry I've been gone for so long. My dad changed the password on the computer and wouldn't let me on. :(**

**But my mom finally did, so yay! XD  
**

**Anyway, I'd just like to say, thanks for all your ****patience, and I'm VERY sorry that I haven't updated in so long. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The end was a bit rushed… so, sorry about that!**

**Good bye to you all! I love ya!**

**-Hiro**


	17. Shame

**Chapter 17: Shame**

The moon was already at its peak in the sparkling night sky when a young girl snuck off into never-ending woods with three wolf hybrids by her side.

They snarled and snapped in the darkness as they sniffed the damp earth for any traces of Ignacia's missing deputy.

The girl looked to her hand, where she had a piece of Kai's torn blacksmith's apron clenched tightly between her fingers.

"It's imperative that we find the blacksmith's son," She said to her canines. "If we don't, all of Ignacia will fall prey to Thunder."

A sharp but familiar feeling of emptiness and shame filled her heart. This was all her fault. She was the one who had given into her desire for chaos and ruin and told the Thunderian spies everything she knew. She was the one who had helped them formulate a plan to spread panic and fair everywhere they went.

She was ready for the kidnapping, and it was awkward to speak with Kai when she knew exactly what would happen while he slept that night. But she managed to fight off the part of her that was screaming at her to let Kai be… to save him while she still could.

If only she'd listened.

* * *

Kai still didn't have a clue how he and his mother would escape the wretched prison they were locked up in. Not that he was in the best state of mind for strategizing, anyway.

_We have to get out of here before they kill us! _

Suddenly, he remembered something… his double-switch blade.

Three years ago, Sky was proud to reveal to his son that he had come of age to become his apprentice. Kai was more than elated, for all he had ever wanted was to follow in the footsteps of his father and become the greatest blacksmith ever known.

And for the occasion, Kai (with his father's help, of course) created his first masterpiece: a double-switch blade, useful for group ambushes and back-to-back partner formations. Sky gave it his son, on the condition that he would take good care of it.

And after three years, both blades were in prime condition, as if he had just received it. It had never really been too useful, except for hunting, but now it was needed more than ever.

Luckily, Gus and Levi were too senseless to check him for weapons.

"That's it!" He shouted. "I could use my knife to open the lock!"

"But how will we escape unnoticed?" Priscilla asked him. "We look very different compared to the Thunderians."

Kai thought about this for a moment. She was right. The Thunderians were all large and muscular, while most Ignacians were mildly slender, with a few exceptions. How would they escape?

"Well, if we can get out of this room, we can probably find something that will blend us in with the other villagers."

Almost instantaneously, Priscilla gave her son a dangerous grin. "I know how we can blend in."

Kai immediately perked up. "Really? How?"

* * *

"The moon is getting lower! We must hurry!" A young girl hissed to her loyal canine companions. They had been following the edge of Ignacia Canyon for hours now, and she wasn't one to take her time, especially when a dear friend's life was on the line.

It wasn't for another few minutes before the leader of her pack signaled to her that it had found something. The girl wasted no time in examining it.

It was minor blood splatter in the earth that had been freshly leaked… and only by one person: the young boy that they had been searching for all night.

"Good girl, Aspen," The girl praised as she rubbed the hybrid's muzzle. Aspen purred in delight. "Now, let's keep moving! We're losing moonlight!"

* * *

"Uh, are you sure this will work?" Kai asked, gaping at his reflection in the mirror.

He was draped in a pale-yellow poncho with a scarf around his distinctively twisted jaw. And with a hood over his head to complete the outfit, the only part of him left visibly was his hazel eyes. Priscilla was dressed in a similar fashion.

"Yes," His mother replied. "All the women and their children are dressed exactly like this. It's the law here to hide your identity if you are married. It drives away other potential suitors."

Kai winced. "Wow. That's pretty harsh."

"I know," Priscilla sighed. "That's why I want to alert your father… maybe he can put an end to all this misery."

* * *

**Hello, my ****children! Did you miss me? I sure hope so! Hope you had a wonderful Independence Day, for all who celebrate it, anyway! Mine was a blast! My family and I spent hours in the backyard lighting fireworks, and now our porch is covered in burn marks! Pretty funny, if you ask me!**

**But there is one thing: I'd like to apologize for all the confusion in my stories. Sometimes I just like to change things up when I find new and better ways of doing things. So here are some things I'd like to clear up for you guys!**

**1\. Kai has hazel eyes, but as you will see later in this story, they change color (amber) with the discovery of his elemental powers. **

**2\. Kai is four and Nya is three months old at the time of Priscilla's "death." I felt the need to change the ages later on in the story… and I never got around to correcting it. **

**3\. In my other stories, Priscilla's name is Jane and Sky's name is Rick. But I thought with the two of them appearing more often in this story, I would need to give them more thoughtful names, rather than the ones that I had thought of at the top of my head for my other fanfics.**

**Welp, those are all the corrections I remember for now! If you have any more you'd like cleared up, let me know via reviews or PM's. **

**And finally, I'd like to give a well-deserved shout-out to Kai's Girlfriend, one of my (and Kai's!) biggest fans! She has supported me so much throughout this story and I just feel the need to say, THANKS SO MUCH! XD And yes, child Kai is the cutest thing ever! XD**

**Welp. I'm out! Have a good day or night, and peace out!**

**-Hiro**

**P.S.: Did you guys see my new profile pic? KAILOR! I ship them so hard! XD**


	18. No One

**Chapter 18: No One**

_"Kai? Kai!"_ _Nya whispered as she continuously poked and prodded Kai's arm. After a while, Kai got too angry to ignore it any longer._

_"What do you want?" He glanced up at the clock. "It's 2:30 in the morning!"_

_"I had another nightmare." Nya replied shyly, shrinking away from her brother's sharp tone._

_Kai ultimately sighed. He and his little sister had shared a bed for as long as he could remember, and this was something that happened fairly often._

_Ever since Nya was a toddler, she could only be soothed off to sleep by resting her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat as clear a day. He never questioned it, for he knew how weird little kids could be sometimes._

_And soon after, it became sort of a habit, and Kairhee accepted it, as long as Nya gave him a heads-up first._

_So, without saying another word, Kai laid down flat on his back. Almost immediately, Nya rested her head on his chest and sighed contentedly._

_She smiled with every strong faithful beat of her brother's heart. He was right there, and he would still be there if anything ever threatened her life. She was thankful she was lucky enough to have such a dependable guardian sleeping soundly directly beneath her. She, herself, was asleep in moments._

* * *

Most nights, it was cold and lonely for the Nya.

Almost every night – when Kai was still around, anyway – a cold breeze would blow through the window, and Nya felt as if she had no choice but to curl up against her brother. Kai didn't seem bothered by it, often not even awakening from his slumber.

Kai held inside of him a special brand of heat that could bring warmth to the bitterest of hearts, and the coldest little girls.

Kai knew this too, and he had questioned his father on the topic regularly, but all Sky ever replied with was a simple, "You have this unique brand of heat because there is something special about you… something that runs through your veins and burns forever in you heart." And that was followed by, "That is all, I feel, I can tell you. Trust me, it's for your own safety."

Eventually, Kai got sick of receiving the same tired response, and he ceased the questions… and so did Nya.

But now there was no one that could cure her fright of the darkness just outside of her window. There was no one to curl up against when the monsters of the winter crept through her window and crawled over her skin.

There was no one.

* * *

Throughout the two weeks that Kai had been missing, Sky had thought intensively about the mysterious nightmare that had been haunting him for what seemed like forever.

Since it had been repeating itself almost every night, he was convinced that it was a prophecy sent for the Cloud Kingdom.

But what did it mean?

Sky had unhealthily devoted himself to this question, and everyone once and a while he even forgot to feed his own daughter, and Isannah would fix the issue when Nya rushed to her house, sobbing about not only the lack of food, but also the disappearance of her beloved brother.

* * *

Priscilla and Kai stood at the door, not quite ready to take a step outside into the open. The enemy village was right outside.

"Take my hand." Priscilla instructed. Kai didn't hesitate.

Slowly and ever so carefully, Kai pushed open the door, and the duo stepped out into the snow.

Priscilla was right… they looked just like everyone else!

And as a result, they were outside of the village in minutes.

"Well, that was easy…" Kai stated, glancing back and forth suspiciously. "…Too easy."

Priscilla nodded, "Come, we must go before they realize that we're missing."

"Wait, wait, wait," Kai huffed as he folded his arms across his chest. "But how are we gonna get across the canyon? It's way too deep to climb, and it stretches at least twenty miles in either direction, so there's no going around it!"

"The same way they brought _you _here."

"And how was that?"

Priscilla paused and pointed ahead, into the endless woods surrounding the village on all sides but the view from the other side of the canyon. "About a mile onward, there's a natural rock formation that formed a bridge across the divide. Unfortunately, the materialization is very unstable, and the only way across it is on foot… but still, it is completely possible for it to collapse on us at any moment."

Kai exhaled and gave his mother a look of utter seriousness. "I'm willing to take that risk."

* * *

"Come, little one," Isannah motioned to Nya, who was finishing off the meal that was made for her. Yet again, Sky had neglected to feed his own daughter, and it was starting to get on Isannah's nerves. She knew child abuse (she lived through it for the first four years of her life, after all), and though this was not as severe as most cases, she no longer wanted to stand around and watch this little girl starve.

Once they reached the Nightingale household, Isannah knocked on the door. "Chief? I have your daughter again!"

Silence.

"Chief?"

Silence.

"Chief!"

Footsteps.

The door swung open and Sky came rushing out. "Nya! I know what it means!"

Nya gasped." You do?"

Isannah stood where she was, frozen. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"My reoccurring nightmare! It's a prophecy, and I know what it means for us and Thunder!"

* * *

**Prophecies! YAY! XD**

**Hello, Ninjago fans! Thanks for reading this chapter! I appreciate it! :D**

**Anyway, hope you all are having a great day, and a great summer for those currently using their free time off from school writing and sitting on the couch and sleeping… and watching Ninjago, of course!**

**I really have nothing else to do, considering that Ninjago's over for now and The Walking Dead doesn't come back on until October… :(**

**Welp, time for dinner, so I gotta go! Peace out!**

**-Hiro**


	19. Pushing On

**Chapter 19: Pushing On**

She was getting closer and closer… she knew it. She just had to keep pushing on, and they would find him.

The dawn light was filtering through the trees, releasing a fiery-orange light onto everything that wasn't trapped in a shadow.

She was exhausted - mostly because she had been dragging Aspen and Owl along for about an hour. And to add insult to injury, snow covered the ground from the storm that had just hit a few hours ago. It was freezing.

_If Kai survived last night's storm, I'd be more than surprised._

In fact, one of her precious hybrids disappeared overnight, and she hadn't seen it since then. She'd guessed it had froze to death looking for Kai.

That incident got her thinking: what if her friend was already dead? What if searching for him was futile? She sure hoped her poor baby wolf hadn't been killed for nothing.

* * *

Kairhee and Priscilla been wondering the forest for an hour, and still found no sign of the supposed rock bridge they were to cross.

"It's too dangerous to be out this late," Priscilla seemed a little more aggravated than usual, considering she'd been walking for a whole sixty minutes and the sun had set a while ago. "We should make a false trail, then camp out until morning."

"No," Kai retorted. "We need to get home as soon as possible. We just need to keep pushing on."

Priscilla sighed. Kai sure had took on his father's dedication. Most times it was useful, but now was not one of those times, at least to Priscilla. "Kai, it's a bigger risk to stay exposed out in the woods than to hide away for the night."

"I don't care about numbers." He grumbled. "We have to get back to Ignacia before we all end up with slit throats or missing heads."

Again, Priscilla exhaled. It was pointless. If Kai really was like his father, he was too stubborn to change his mind. So, she gave up, but she at least tried to make conversion.

"So," She began awkwardly. "How old are you now? Thirteen?"

"Fourteen… as of, like, two weeks ago." Kai answered as casually as ever. "And Nya's ten."

"Huh, you two have definitely grown! Your father must be so proud!"

Kai blushed. Lots of people had told him that, considered most of Ignacia's residents practically _raised_ him and his little sister, so he was no stranger to the fact, but it still got him every time.

Another uncomfortable silence hung in the atmosphere, but neither Kai nor Priscilla were brave enough to break it.

But after a few more minutes of deadly calmness and fatigued footsteps, _Kai_ was the one to break. "Where is this supposed rock bridge, Mother?" He whined. "You said it was only a mile away!"

"Forgive me for making a mistake." Priscilla replied coolly. "Cause I'm a walking computer and I'm right about everything all the time."

Kai sighed. "All right, all right. I get it, but you need to put me on a guilt trip. We're supposed to be encouraging each other."

"Says the boy who thinks I'm some walking computer." Priscilla mumbled.

Kai pretended not to hear it. He knew tensions were going to run high between him and the mother he felt like he just met, but he couldn't let that distract him when he so desperately wanted to get home so he and Sky could put this whole mess behind them.

Little did he know that the "little mess" they were in was only just beginning.

* * *

"A… a prophecy?" Isannah stammered. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy's been having this scary nightmare lately," Nya shuddered at the thought. "I think it's about blood… right, Dad?"

Sky grinned halfheartedly. "Nya, go inside and play with your animals, honey. I need to call a quick emergency meeting."

Nya froze, her eyes wide and concerned. "Promise you'll be quick?"

"I promise." Sky answered.

"Okay! Bye, Daddy!"

Isannah snickered at Nya's happy-go-lucky personality. "Do you want me to watch over her?"

Sky shook his head grimly. "No. Nya will be fine for a little while. I need everyone to know the situation."

"Uh… okay. Let's go, then."

* * *

"There!" Kai exclaimed, pointing to the natural rock bridge that would lead them home. " I found it!"

"Good," Priscilla smiled. "Now let's get across before any Thunderians find us."

"Too late." Said a booming voice that could only belong to a heartless and ruthless chief… the chief of Thunder.

Kai and Priscilla gasped in surprise, but before any other reactions could be exchanged, Kai was pulled into a headlock with a dagger to his throat.

"Surrender, or your son dies!" The large man boomed.

Priscilla was dumbstruck. What could she do? If you she surrendered, Kai would (hopefully) live, but hundreds of others would die. But if she didn't surrender, Kai _and_ hundreds of others would die at her hands. She was cornered. She was trapped. There was only one thing left to do…

Beg.

"Chief Thunder, please, leave him be!" Priscilla pleaded desperately. "He never did anything wrong! Kill me if you must, but please, he's just a child!"

Thunder rolled his eyes and shook his head in disappointment. "You think I care about any child other than my own?"

"Your son is dead! Sky killed him!"

Kai gasped. His father murdered someone? But Sky wouldn't kill in cold blood… would he?

"And now _his_ will die. My son did nothing wrong, as well, but look where that got him!" Tears rolled down the chief's face like a waterfall as he held the knife even closer to Kai's neck. Just one more inch, and Kai would be joining his ancestors.

"Your son was a murderer!" Priscilla was sobbing as well, but Kai didn't think it was because he was about to be slain. "He killed my sister!"

Kai simply sighed. _Why must there always be so much… death? No one can go a day without killing someone?_

But, despite his desire to, Thunder didn't argue any further. Instead, he took action… he drove his dagger through Kai's chest.

Blood splattered all over the white snow as Priscilla's young son collapsed in a heap of scarlet liquid and gasps of agony.

"Kai!"

Thunder grinned pridefully, proud of what he'd just accomplished. "Good luck getting home now… young deputy." And with that, he disappeared into the endless forest beyond.

"Mother…" Kai gagged. "You have… you have to go… back."

"No," Priscilla exclaimed, appalled. "I'm not leaving you to die!"

"Then go back to the village and…" Kai coughed roughly. "...And find a healer. I'll be fine."

When Priscilla turned down the offer yet again, Kai managed a half-hearted smile and a promise. "I'll be fine… I promise."

His mother finally gave in. "I'll be back, I promise."

And with all the determination and courage she could gather, she raced across the bridge and into the woods leading to Ignacia. But when she arrived, no one was around.

That's when she noticed a meeting hall, and a lot of chattering coming from inside. She didn't hesitate to dash right on in.

"Please, help!" She called helplessly.

Sky glanced down to her and froze. Was that… no, it couldn't be!

But it was, his beautiful wife who'd been dead for ten years. Now she'd rushed in with desperate calls for assistance.

"Priscilla, what's wrong?" He marched down to her almost a minute after she'd arrived, blood soaking her clothes.

Priscilla's eyes widened as she gazed upward to her dear husband, the father of a dying child. "Sky! You have to help!"

"Who? Who do I need to help?"

"It's Kai!" She cried out, receiving startled expressions from the other villagers. "Please, he's hurt! He's badly hurt!"

Sky winced. She found Kai? Many emotions flowed through his head… he didn't know what to make of this. But he pushed the fear back down and sprinted out the door with Priscilla at his side, hoping Kai hadn't already joined his ancestors.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! (Quick side note: if you read The Elemental Crystals already, you already know this, so you don't have to read it again if you don't want to) I'm sorry it's been such a long time since my last update. I was suffering from really bad writer's block (yes, on this story too)… and I was in the hospital for a while 'cause I broke my leg, so I've felt really sick lately. But I'm getting better, and I have about 5 more weeks of walking using crutches! :(**

**To add insult to injury, school starts next week, so I won't be writing as often, but I promise I will try as hard as possible!**

**But, on the contrary, reading all of your super nice and inspirational reviews has made me a lot better! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I love you all so, so much!**

**Welp, it's about time I go to bed, so I will see you all later! I know you've read this a million times, but… thanks again for your kindness, patience, and understanding! LUV U GUYS! XD**

**This is Hiro signing off for a night full of watching my new NinjaGo DVD! I GOT SEASON 4! YES! XD XD XD **

**Sorry, I'm just super excited!**

**Okay, now I'm signing off! Good night, my children! Sleep well! **


	20. Mend the Bond

**Chapter 20: Mend the Bond**

The fluffy white snowflakes that normally were so calming and fun were now a ticking time bomb, reminding Kai that every snowflake that hit the ground was a second closer to his death.

Barely even semi-conscious, Kai felt himself growing dizzier and dizzier. Despite his condition, he was well aware of the amount of blood he had left to lose… and it wasn't much.

He felt no pain (with the exception of a slight twinge in his chest); he felt nothing but everything that he'd ever done tumbling down on him like an avalanche.

He wished he had never signed up for the whole "deputy/successor" thing. He sensed it would only lead to no good… and he had made a huge mistake by pushing down his gut feeling. His gut feeling was _always_ right. If only he'd listened.

* * *

The stench of freshly-spilled blood lingered in the atmosphere like the night stars that were scarcely visible through the dull, gray clouds looming over the villages. The smell of death was smothering Sky. But he couldn't assume the worst now… it was too early.

Cilla had already sped off ahead in the direction of her beloved owner. Despite her age, she was a very active canine… and even more so now that she knew her master was in danger.

"Where is he?" Sky called to his thought-dead wife.

"This way!"

When they arrived, scarlet liquid stained the icy flooring, and there lay a barely-conscious blacksmith's apprentice, agonized and harsh breaths escaping his lips.

Cilla was already there, whining as she rubbed against Kai's shoulder. He expressed no response.

"Kai!" Sky wasted no time in kneeling down next to his son. "Come on, Kai, wake up! Wake up… wake up!"

With a stiff groan, Kai blinked open his eyes. "D-Dad?"

Sky sighed half-heartedly. "Yes, Kairhee, it's me. We're gonna get you help. You're gonna be okay. Just try your hardest not to… die."

Kai cocked a brow. "I'll try my… best."

"Do you have any medical knowledge?" Priscilla asked her husband, anxiety quickening her breathing.

"No," Sky replied grimly. "Kai does, but obviously, he's in no condition to give any advice."

"But I can."

Sky and Priscilla turned to see a young, raven-haired teen with two hybrids at her side. She was tucked away in a white hoodie that blended in well with the snow.

_No wonder none of the search parties found her!_

"Ashley?"

"Yes, it's me," she glanced to the ground in shame. "This is all my fault. I told them everything. But I wanna fix it."

At first, Sky was hesitant to let a traitor near his critically wounded son, but he gave in after a minute.

As Ash worked her magic, Sky and Priscilla kneeled side by side in the freezing snow.

"You had no other choice," Priscilla reassured her husband. "Ashley will save him."

Sky nodded. "I know she will… she loves him. But I just wanna know… I wanna know why she was willing to risk it all just for the sake of Thunder. And why is she suddenly willing to mend it?"

* * *

"Alright, that should do it for now." Ash announced, wiping her hands. "But this won't save him. We must get him back to Ignacia to be treated properly."

Sky stood tall and proud as he stared off into the distance. "If that's what must be done."

"Then let's go."

Startled villages were scattered throughout the village, chattering on and on about whether Priscilla's claims of Kai's injury were true.

But both Dasher and Isannah stood at the edge of the village, dumbstruck.

"What are we going to do?" Dasher cried out overdramatically as he always did.

"I…I don't know, Dasher…"

The teens' hands intertwined as they, too, gazed into the storm.

"I just don't know."

* * *

It hadn't been twenty minutes since Sky and his mysterious wife took off into the woods when they'd raced back into the village with their unconscious deputy in his father's arms.

Cilla was in the lead, challenging anyone unlucky enough to end up in their path.

The group burst through the clinic doors and demanded attention.

"Chief?" Erin asked with concern in her eyes. "What seems to be the… oh, my!" She gasped. "What happened to Kai?"

"I'll explain later," He responded. "Just please save him!"

"Already on it, Chief!"

* * *

**Hey, y'all! Hope you all had a great start to your school year (I didn't for obvious reasons), but I only have a couple more weeks to go on crutches, so YAY!**

**I'm pretty tired, so I'll make this short and sweet: as usual, thank you all for you kindness and patience! I've had a LOT of homework lately, and my broken leg doesn't make it easier. **

**But whatever, I just wanna say: THANKS! XD**

**Goodnight, kids! I love you!**

**-I very tired and sore-throated Hiro. Peace out!**


	21. Poison in the Blood

**Chapter 21: Poison in the Blood**

Sky hated waiting. Impatience was the poison in his blood. He was surprised he was such a respected and tolerant leader when he could barely father his own to children without scolding them for every mistake they ever made.

Now his son's life was at stake, and he felt all the faults _he_ ever made tumbling down onto him.

Priscilla sat in her seat with her eyes locked on Sky. She couldn't look away; watching him as he twitched with uneasiness, but she never dared utter a word.

Just beneath them, Cilla rested her head over her front paws and shut her eyes, hoping she'd see Kai again when she awoke.

The edgy stillness hung in the air for a few more minutes, then three teenagers and a little girl rushed inside the clinic.

"Any word?" Ash asked as she stooped down beside Sky.

"Nothing yet." Sky replied as calmly as a heartbroken father could.

Nya glanced up from her father to the strange woman seated beside him. "Daddy, who's that?"

Priscilla winced. Was this really her long lost daughter?

Sky kneeled to the ground next to his young daughter and sighed. "Nya, this is Priscilla. She's… she's your mother."

Nya gasped delightfully. "I have a mother?" Before Priscilla could even react, her daughter leapt into her lap and hugged her tightly. "Kai told me you were dead, but I always knew you were out there somewhere."

Priscilla simply smiled and wiped away her daughter's elated tears, barely able to hold in her own.

* * *

Minutes passed. Then an hour. Nothing.

Sky had sent Kai's friends home to relive their stress, and it seemed to be working, but to Sky, all the waiting for some meaningless words was just one stab in the heart after another.

Every second that passed, every minute, another sharp, emotional pain that at any moment could have Sky suffering a nervous breakdown.

_Stab. Stab. Stab…_

Nothing.

_Stab. Stab. Stab…_

Nothing.

_Stab…_

Something.

"Chief?"

Sky and Priscilla both glanced up from the floor. Erin and a few other healers stood before them, a light amount of blood staining their clothing.

"How is he?"

Erin half-heartedly smiled. "He's fine. In fact, he's talking with Ash right now. You can come see him if you'd like."

Sky didn't wait for Erin to finish before he leapt out his seat and dashed into the halls.

Priscilla hesitated, be soon followed.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Erin stopped her part-way. "I'm sorry, but we can't let you in there. Due to the enemy village we are… in a feud with, we must only let healers and family in."

Priscilla was too exhausted to argue. But right as she was about to turn around, Sky snatched her hand and nodded to Erin. "Don't worry," The Chief said, almost in tears. "She's his mother."

And with that, the couple rushed into the hallways, listening closely for Ash's or Kai's voice. Just behind them, they her Erin call back to them, "Wait, isn't she dead?"

As soon as Sky found a room with a familiar affectionate laughter inside, he practically busted down the door to get inside.

And there was the blacksmith's son, leaning against a wall as both he and Ash gaped at Sky for breaking in. "You know, you could've just knocked." Kai said with a sly smile.

Letting every tear out, Sky sprinted to his beloved son and pulling him into a constricted, and slightly painful, embrace.

"Dad," Kai gasped, struggling for air as Sky hugged him tighter. "You're embarrassing yourself in front of Mom."

It was obvious at that point that Sky didn't care, or maybe he just didn't hear, that Kai had actually called his parents by their informal names… or that he was embarrassing himself. All he longed for was to show his son how much he was thankful that he still breathed.

Priscilla watched the entire scene unfold from the doorway, blushing underneath her silky brown hair that had been unkempt for years. She couldn't believe her luck. She was finally home…

"Kai!"

Priscilla was jolted from her thoughts when Nya ran in screaming her brother's name, laughing favorably… and sort of uncontrollably. Kai didn't hesitate to pull her into their awkward family cuddle.

She rested her head on his chest, sighed with satisfaction as she heard the strong and faithful beat of his heart that she had desired for so long.

Sky glanced up from his small family… to the one person that was about to join them. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he dragged Priscilla into the tight hug, and she returned it with tears of joy.

And soon enough, even Cilla leapt onto the bed and soaked Kai's face in drool.

The Nightingale clan was finally whole again. And it would forever and always be the same. They felt it in their hearts.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Hope you've all had a great day! Mine was really boring. -_-**

**So I'm FINALLY updating the Blacksmith's Son! It's been a while, I know! :P**

**For all those who read that story, I've also updated the Elemental Crystals (I updated last night!), and I'm planning on having the Edge of Tomorrow updated by tomorrow afternoon. If not, though, I have a five-day weekend after tomorrow, so I should have plenty of time. YAY! XD**

**Welp, I've got to do some language arts homework... so I've gotta jet! Hope you all have a good night or day! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter of the Edge of Tomorrow tonight! Luv u guys! :D**

**-HKM**

**P.S.: I have two more stories that are coming up! YAY! XD**

**As most of you know, after Thanksgiving, I will be uploading a new NinjaGo story called Home For the Holidays. It's about KAI! And Nya. But mostly KAI! XD**

**And after Christmas, or after I finish one of my stories, I will be uploading a novelization of the NinjaGo Papercutz Comic, Destiny of Doom! It's pretty self-explanatory. And unlike Night of the Nindroids, there will be NO twists or anything like that! I just wanted to novelize it! XD**

**Hope you guys like these ideas! If you do, let me know via PM's or reviews! If you don't... IDK. Thanks! Buh-bye! **


	22. Weakness

**Chapter 22: Weakness**

Kai had been assigned to five weeks of bed rest and no work or training what so ever in between that time. Both the blacksmith and his son did not exactly care for the rule.

"He's one of the best fighters in the village! We can't fight a war without him!" Sky had protested.

"And if we do go to war," Argued Kai, siding with his father. "I'll need to be here to help tend to wounds. There's only six of us here!"

But Erin was as stubborn as Kai (the boy's stubbornness rubbed off on his mentor), and she barely blinked as she gave her dry response. "I'm sorry, but you're in no condition to help, here or on the battlefield."

Sky's son groaned, but said nothing.

But Sky followed Erin out the door, quarreling intensely.

Kai couldn't help but listen. He was the topic of discussion, after all.

_"How are you expecting us to win if there are barely thirty of us living here?"_

_ "This is not about the war, Chief. This about keeping your son alive."_

_ "Kai looks perfectly fine to me!"_

_ "Not all is as it seems, Chief."_

_ "Well, I say it is! I am your chief, and I demand you release him to me!"_

_ "Now, Chief…"_

_ "I don't want to hear your excuses! Release him to me now or prepare your things and leave."_

Kai heard Erin sigh dejectedly.

_"Fine, but if Kai is killed on the battlefield because he was too weak to fight, that's on you."_

Kai recoiled from the door. He wasn't feeble. He wasn't a fragile little egg that needed protection. Not in a million years.

The boy stepped out of the room, face twisted with anger, and shoved past Erin. "I'm not weak. I could fight a thousand wars and I would always emerge victorious. Now respect your chief and release me to him."

Erin growled but said nothing as she waved them off, obviously fighting her instincts to snap back at the boy, who, not to mention, was decades younger than her.

"I'm not weak." Kai muttered again and again, more to himself than anyone else.

Sky embraced him. "Of course you're not. You just need a night of rest and you'll be good to go by dawn."

* * *

Despite Sky's promise to him, Kai could barely get out of bed the next morning. He head throbbed and chest ached. He wished he'd never agreed to come home so early in the healing process… the physical one, anyway.

And despite his former words, Sky was beginning to regret his decision as well, for Kai seemed to be in no condition to even walk down the stairs to the shop.

And the same went for five more days, Kai feeling worse than the prior day.

Finally, almost a week later, Kai felt well enough to again, regardless of his strict orders not to. Instead, his father assigned him to training for the war that seemed inevitable at that point.

The blacksmith's son was satisfactory with the task… until he was supplied with a wooden sword that a small child would use to strike their siblings.

"Father, what's this for?"

"Your training, of course." Sky replied, not looking away from his work.

Kairhee huffed, irritated. "What, are we gonna use wooden swords for the war? I don't think so."

"It's not that," Said Sky, finally glancing to his son. "I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

"So you don't trust me?" Countered Kai.

"Kairhee, stop twisting my words," The father snorted. "You're using that sword and that's final!"

That's when the deputy growled and threw the sword to the ground, like a fuming child throwing a tantrum. "You think I'm weak, don't you?"

Sky froze. "What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, you're just like the rest of them!" Kai stormed off, calling behind him, "Well, I'm not listening! I'm not weak, and I don't need to prove myself. You'll see for yourself when this war hits."

Kai honestly didn't want hostilities. It wasn't a necessity for him to verify his fighting abilities. He knew he was a remarkable sword fighter. But somehow, that wasn't enough. Not for him. Everyone had to know.

They would see. Revenge was coming to the Thunderians, and Kai was not afraid to give it.

* * *

Despite his determination, Kai awoke the next day with a strong but unwilling desire to lay in bed for another seven hours. Feeling ill and unenthusiastic. Maybe he was weak, after all.

But he refused to believe it. Okay, so he wasn't healing like a champ. So what? Not everyone does.

He had to push these thoughts on stronger when he realized he'd awoken at precisely nine thirty-three… four hours after his normal wakeup call.

Under normal circumstances, he would have been grateful. Oh, well, his father forgot to get him up again!

But these were definitely not normal circumstances. Kai was unwell, and Sky definitely knew it. He just thought Kai was too frail to do anything, now didn't he?

"Oh, well," Kai sighed, curling into the blankets again. "At least I have today off."

* * *

**Hello, future authors, and thank you for reading the next chapter of the Blacksmith's Son! I hope you all enjoyed it! :D**

**Anyway, it's Friday! YAY! XD Also, Happy HALLOW'S EVE! :D**

**One last thing, I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update! I've had a lot going on the past couple of months, and with the holidays right around the corner, I have been very occupied! But don't worry! Nothing with go on hiatus or anything like that! In fact, there's a lot of stories that I love that have been on hiatus for years, and I just don't wanna torture you guys like that! So that's cool.**

**Oh, one more thing, my Faniversary is coming up! A year ago on November 15, I joined Fanfiction! How this works is I will post as many updates on this day as I can and give personalized shout-outs to all those who have supported me for the past year. I encourage you all to try it too! It's pretty fun, and it feels AWESOME knowing that you are making someone's day brighter. XD**

**Okay, now I'm done. And tired. Good night! :D **

**-HKM**

**REMINDER: I have two more stories that are coming up! YAY! XD**

**As most of you know, after Thanksgiving, I will be uploading a new NinjaGo story called Home For the Holidays. It's about KAI! And Nya. But mostly KAI! XD**

**And after Christmas, or after I finish one of my stories, I will be uploading a novelization of the NinjaGo Papercutz Comic, Destiny of Doom! It's pretty self-explanatory. And unlike Night of the Nindroids, there will be NO twists or anything like that! I just wanted to novelize it! XD**

**Hope you guys like these ideas! If you do, let me know via PM's or reviews! If you don't... IDK. Thanks! Buh-bye! **


	23. Liar

**Chapter 23: Liar**

_ One forty-seven in the morning. Both Sky and Priscilla lay awake, watching the seconds tick by as they patiently waited for Nya's next awakening. _

_Silence. _

_For four whole minutes after the usual time when the desperate shrieks of an infant would echo all through the house and rouse the entire village. _

_"Well, I'll be." Said Sky, beaming. "I guess we get a break for a couple more hours."_

_The parents both sighed in relief and closed their eyes. For once, sleep could come to them. _

_Then, just as slumber overcame the two, earsplitting cries erupted from the other side of the room. _

_Sky sat up, groaned, and looked to his wife. _

_Priscilla curled into the blankets and smiled slyly. "Your turn."_

_ The father didn't argue. He knew how hard his wife had worked to care for his children at home while he provided the humble income. A honest and noble life to live. _

_ As he marched towards the crib that held his screaming daughter captive, he halted when he'd passed the sleeping form of his four-year-old son, Kairhee. The harsh winter had everyone shivering, but the young child seemed to be an exception. Completely satisfied with the thin blanket that scarcely shielded him from the cold. _

_ And Sky knew the ill-fated justification for it. _

_ The fire that burned within his heart had been handed down to his son. He saw it every day in the flames that blazed in Kairhee's eyes once he observed swords clash and overheard the clanging of a forming blade._

_ Kairhee craved action and exhilaration, just a fire did. _

_ Kairhee was wild and intractable, the same as fire._

_ Kairhee was independent and unrestricted; fire being the equivalent way._

_ Kairhee wasn't an average individual. He was the next Elemental Master of Fire. _

_It was destiny. _

_And destiny was inevitable. _

_Fate could never be altered. Because Kairhee's outcome had already been sealed when the Cloud Kingdom chose Sky as his father. _

_Now Kairhee's life would be at stake due to Sky's error._

_"I never understood how he could sleep through Nya's crying," Priscilla whispered from behind her husband, jolting him from his thoughts. "But, he is your child, I guess." _

_Sky simply rolled his eyes. But almost instantly, his tone grew dreary and dire. "Priscilla, do you think Kairhee could be a Master of Fire_?"

_"I wouldn't know," Replied Priscilla, shrugging. "Why?"_

_"I just don't want him in any danger because of my powers."_

_His significant other sighed, suddenly realizing the disastrous consequences of a child having elemental powers. "Well, we definitely aren't going to tell him. Maybe we can hand him off to Wu when he's older."_

_Sky growled as he took a seat on the side of his son's bed that was not in use. "I'm not going to 'hand him off' like a servant. Besides, Wu would only expose him for the Elemental Master he is. Kairhee doesn't need to be a hero, he just needs to be shielded from the reality of this world." _

_Priscilla grazed into his eyes, frowning. "Honey, Kai won't be innocent and fragile his entire life. Before we know it, he'll be out on his own, and he'll need to know how to take care of himself. You can't protect him forever."_

_"Of course I can't," Sky huffed. "But he needs fortification now."_

_"You don't think that, though." Priscilla finally took up a screaming little girl in her arms and soothed her with short melody about puppies. "You want to be there for him forever. You need to. But you know you can't. Desires conflicting with morals."_

_Sky broke a smile. "You know me so well."_

_Priscilla simply snickered and gave her husband a peck on the lips as she rested Nya back into her cradle. "You coming to bed?"_

_"No, I think I'll sit here for a little bit. I think I need some time to process this entire situation." Sky shook his head. _

_Priscilla glanced to Kai, then nodded in understanding before crawling into bed once more._

_The blacksmith waited for the soft snoring of his wife before rotating to face his young son. Sighing, he whispered, "Kairhee, I know I tell you this a lot, but I want you to know that whatever happens, whatever situation you find yourself in, you… just be careful."_

_Kai, who was still fast asleep, was completely oblivious to the lecture his father delivered to him. Even if he was awake, he was too young to comprehend the information given. _

_Sky was grateful of this fact, for what he was about to say would not only endanger his life, but the lives of his entire family. _

_"Kairhee… I mean… Kai, one day, you'll discover that you hold a fire deep within your heart. My friend can teach you how to harness it… how to control it… and how to use it to save the world. Just be vigilant out there. It can definitely leave some scars... Just know that no matter how far apart we are, or what world we are in, I will always be with you."_

* * *

_Sky shot awake, breathing ragged and short. It took him a moment to realize that he was lying on the floor, a thin blanket over top of him. The wood floors and walls were splattered with blood. _

_ This is a nightmare, Sky thought to himself. This is just a nightmare and any minute now he would awaken to the dawning light. He would awaken to his wife and his children, his dog and his shop, his people and his village. _

_ But he didn't. _

_ As he stumbled through his village after a long five minutes of hesitation, Sky recoiled with every torn and slashed, beheaded and bloodied body. Most were so lacerated that the body was no longer distinguishable. _

_ What happened here?_

_ No one was living. _

_ Everyone was dead._

_ Sky found it impossible to hold back tears as he came across what used to be his family. Priscilla was stabbed too many times to count. Nya was the same. But Kai… was nowhere to be seen. _

_ "Kai?"_

_ Silence._

_ "Kai?"_

_ No response. _

_ "Kai!" _

_ "… You called me?"_

_ Sky cringed when as a dark figure, voice demonic and homicidal, appeared before him. _

_ Sword in hand._

_ Teeth gritting. _

_ Fists clenched. _

_ Eyes burning. _

_ Sky, obviously too petrified to speak, simply listened as this… creature's voice as he planned his next course of action. _

_ The figure grinned. "What, do you not recognize your own son?"_

_ The chief gasped. "Kai?"_

_ Light burst from the stormy clouds above and lit a small child in a fiery glow._

_ It was Kai after all. But something was not right. _

_ A sword through his heart._

_ A slit through his throat._

_ Skin slashed and shredded. _

_ Eyes dull and lifeless. _

_ This was not his son. This was something else, something… dead. _

_ The little boy looked to his father as tears streamed down his bloodied face. "You said you were always gonna be there."_

_ Sky was frozen in his place, very tempted to embrace his dead son and wipe away his tears and tell him everything was okay. Tell him that everything would be all right now. _

_ But he never got the chance. _

_ The sun disappeared and darkness drenched the land once again, removing the light from Kai's features until all that was left was the dark creature that stood before. _

_ Red eyes glinting, the demon snarled, "You're a liar!" _

* * *

"You're a liar!"

Sky blinked away with vision, visibly stirred by the horrid images.

He then glanced down to his young son, still very much alive, glaring at him angrily.

The father simply fell to his knees, snatched Kai by the wrist, and pulled him into a constricting cuddle.

Kai, stunned, couldn't bring himself to return the kind gesture. He was just too infuriated. So he simply stood as motionless as possible, stretching his arms out as far away from Sky as they could go.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Nya gaping at him, worry bright in her face. Kai simply shrugged. "Um… Dad? What are you doing?"

Sky blinked at him. "The prophecy… it has… changed."

* * *

**Hey, my children! Thank you all for your patience! I know that it has been a while, and I apologize, especially for the people looking forward to Home for the Holidays. With finals coming up in Wednesday, I actually have to study for once! GROAN! But don't worry! I'll be fineeeeeeeeeeeee... no, I won't.**

**But who cares about my life?**

**In all seriousness, it is great to hear from you all again and I just want to let you know that I LOVE you guys! **

**That's why I feel so terrible about not posting Home for the Holidays yet. I didn't like the way it turned out, so I'm currently rewriting the ENTIRE thing. Hopefully it should be posted by this weekend. **

**So again, I apologize for all the delays and excuses... but to sum it all up, I just get lazy sometimes. **

**Hope you all have a wonderful Christmas Break, and see ya! :D**

**-HKM**

**P.S.: If any of you have read and/or seen my new story The Walking Dead, I just want to let you know that it IS a NinjaGo story. I'm sorry if it hasn't come past yet, but I promise it will in the next chapter (because Rick Smith is Kai's dad!) XD**

**Anyways, see ya! **


	24. The Blood of Thy Enemies

**Chapter 24: The Blood of Thy Enemies**

"You're a liar!" Kai exclaimed. He knew his father had lied. He was weak. And Sky didn't want to admit it to him. He was probably too ashamed.

Despite his concern about the direction his father would take after the insult, Kai realized that he hadn't even responded. He didn't even seem to be listening. But just as he was about to whack him in the arm and shake him until he fell over, Sky snapped out of his trance.

For just a few moments, he and his son connected eyes. One set burning with fury, the other letting out rivers of respite.

And before Kai knew it, Sky had him by the wrist and was holding him into some awkward constricting embrace. It was made even more uncomfortable when Kai had held his hands out as far away from his father's torso as possible. He was too rueful to bring himself to return the sentiment. "Um… Dad? What are you doing?"

Standing up, Sky regained his disoriented posture. "The prophecy… it has… changed."

Kai gasped, hazel eyes widened. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

Sky parted his lips to speak, but, before any words could come out, horrified screams echoed from outside.

And Sky recognized one of them.

"Priscilla!"

Without so much as a warning, the father hurried out into the village, and watched in horror as tall well-built men rushed in from the woods and attacked anyone who were in their path.

Thunderians.

Sliding newly sharpened blades across the delicate skin of any Ignacian unfortunate enough to be outside at the time.

Priscilla was nowhere to be found.

Sky's heartbeat raised rapidly.

His ears rung with the screams of terrified villagers.

And just as he was beginning to regain his senses…

"Nya, stay inside!"

He whipped around towards the house and saw his two children, one desperately reaching for the chocolate-brown canine rushing for them, the other trying his best to keep her inside.

Thinking quickly, Sky snatched the dog up and hurried off towards his shop, pulling both Kai and Nya in along with him.

He shoved them all up the stairs and into an empty storage closet.

"Stay here, and do _not_ come out for anyone. I'll alert you if I come back."

"_If_?" Kai exclaimed.

Sighing, Sky corrected himself. "_When_ I come back, I'll alert you. Got it?"

Kai and Nya nodded timidly.

"Good. Lock the closet on the way out." And without anything word, Sky slammed the door shut, Kai reaching up to latch the lock tightly.

Knife in hand, the brother stood beside the door and waited for so much as a voice to come into his range, while the sister held her dog close so they she would not fidget.

* * *

Kai couldn't take it anymore. All the waiting was driving him insane. He had to know if his parents were all right, or at least alive.

His muscles twitched with anticipation. All he needed was one voice, one noise…

And he got it.

A scuffling came from the shop downstairs. "Kairhee!" A voice called, all too familiar for the blacksmith's son. "I know you're here!"

Kai pressed his fingertips against the latch.

"So why don't you just surrender and you don't have to die."

Kai slid the lock out of the slot.

"Come out now, and your precious _sister_ doesn't have to die. I wanna see what it's like to slide my sword across your throat. Either way, you're gonna die, boy!"

Kai creaked open the door and slid out, shushing Nya as he left.

Slipping his knife into his back pocket for good measure, he slowly crept down the stairs and looked Levi right in the eyes with his hands in the air.

"That's right, boy, come on." Levi smirked and walked to Kai and immediately trapped him in an arm lock, just like the one that Thunder had put him in before he was speared.

"What are you gonna do now, sport?"

Without a single moment of reluctance, Kai reached into his pocket and stabbed his blade into Levi's leg.

The man gasped in agony and crumpled to the ground. But he recovered within seconds, and without hesitance, he snatched up the nearest glass bottle and shattered it upon the teen's head.

It definitely hurt, that was for sure. Kai stumbled back as he pressed his fingers against the fresh laceration across his cheek.

"You're right, it would be fun for you to slit my throat. But you know what? It would be even more fun to watch you bleed."

Snatching a pair of scissors off of the countertop, Kai leapt onto his attacker and speared him in the chest, screaming with fury as he do so.

Over and over and over and over again.

And after the blacksmith's son had burnt out of resentment to use to his advantage, his opponent had been long dead.

The boy stood proudly, eying his defeated foe with raw flames in his eyes. Wiping the blood from his face as more spilled out over top of the cement flooring. Breathing heavily as he disregarded the sharp twinges of pain in his cheek.

And that was the realization dawned upon him:

He had just slaughtered Levi.

His blazing eyes were suddenly extinguished and sheer terror overwhelmed him.

He did not touch the body; he did not even go near it.

Instead, he crawled into the nearest corner and allowed himself to fall victim to his haunting visions of the night.

* * *

Sky could not find Priscilla for the life of him. She was just…gone. He hated to admit it, but the Thunderians had probably taken her again, if not, killed her.

He stared out over the bloody battle field and sighed. There had been two causalities on his side of the fight, with everyone else crucially injured or hiding away in their homes.

But Priscilla wasn't hiding in her home, wasn't dead, and wasn't critically injured.

_So where is she?_

"Sky!"

Sky gasped. Those were Priscilla's despite calls for help.

Without a heartbeat of hesitant, the chief rushed towards the sound of the voice, only to find them at the edge of Ignacia Canyon.

There were at least twelve of them, with the biggest and brawniest of them tying Priscilla up and forcing her to a kneel.

But before Sky could even get attempt and escape, two Thunderians were on top of him and had him secured as well.

"Go get the boy," Thunder boomed with his rather large voice. "But leave the girl. It's not worth going through all that trouble just to kill her anyway."

Nodding, a man Sky recognized a Gus dashed off in the direction the Four Weapons blacksmith shop, dragging Kai but his hair to their position just a few minutes later.

"All right," Laughed Thunder, grinning. "I can finally get a taste of what it's like to murder a murderer.

Gus leaned towards Thunder and whispered into his ear, saying something that no one but Thunder could perceive.

"Correction," Thunder nodded to Gus and glanced towards Kai, smirking ear to ear. "_Two_ murderers."

Kai's gaze fell to the earth beneath him.

"What is he talking about, Kairhee?"

The boy did not answer, instead he clenched his eyes shut and waited for those fateful words. And within moments, they come.

"Kill the boy first. I want Ignacia's precious chief to know what it's like to watch his son bleed to death right in front of him."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading the next chapter in the Blacksmith's Son! We are now with those final few chapters, and I most say that I am both relieved and saddened by this. I can have some more time to write, and maybe even get Destiny of Doom up before the end of the month, but I've also loved writhing this story, and it will be sort of sad to see it be completed. But it will mostly be another weight off my shoulders. ;)**

**So I thank you all for being such dedicated readers! It has been such an inspiration for me, and I hope that these stories deliver you all the same inspiration! **

**Welp, it's time for school... yay. Thank God it's Friday, am I right? :D**

**So, just so you are all aware, I will hopefully be updating The Walking Dead between today and tomorrow, really whenever I get the chance to finish it. I'm working on some pretty long descriptions right now, so it might be tomorrow or even Sunday! But don't worry, I have Monday off so if this weekend doesn't work out, maybe Monday will be the day! **

**Anyway, have a wonder day/night, depending on where you live, and I hope to see you all either in the Walking Dead, or in the next chapter of The Blacksmith's Son! :D**


	25. Maimed

**Chapter 25: Maimed**

"Kill the boy first. I want Ignacia's precious chief to know what it's like to watch his son bleed to death right in front of him."

Kai couldn't breathe. Not when he had a sword against his throat.

Not when his blood still splattered out onto the snow.

Not when both of his parents were screaming his name.

Not when he knew his death was inevitable.

He took in one final breath…

"Wait!"

Kai glanced up, only to see Priscilla reaching towards her son, tears escaping her eyes. "Don't do it! He's just a boy!" She allowed herself a quivering breath. "Please. Just leave him be."

Thunder grinned and stroked his chin in mock thought. "Hmm, let me think about it… nah! I still wanna kill him."

"No!" Sky tried to stand, but was immediately kicked to a kneeling position once more. "Don't you even _touch_ my son!"

The Thunderian leader's sneer dropped. "What did you just say?"

Despite the massive leader standing over him, he allowed his lips to curl into a growl that erupted deep from his throat. "Don't. Touch. My. Son."

"Very brave of you." Scorned Thunder. "You're what I like about people, you know? People like you who make daring comments in hopes of saving their families that only ever get themselves and their entire families _killed_." Thunder frowned once more. "Well, I'm not too pragmatic… but I think I'll just follow the system this time."

The Thunderian leader glanced back to a few of his men and nodded. They nodded back, and with the swiftness of an alley cat, pinned the blacksmith's son to the ground.

"Get away from him!"

Shaking his head shamefully, Thunder marched to Kai's side and raised his sword once more.

But just as the sword descended and Kai thought all was lost…

It wasn't.

Far from it, actually.

Well, for him, anyway.

Priscilla lay motionless in the snow, pure crimson gore leaking out onto the frosty flooring from the rather large slice across her throat.

Sky swallowed the lump in his throat as he held back the inevitable tears.

Just like that… she was gone.

He had just gotten her back a few weeks ago. They had barely spent any time together before her eyes clouded with emptiness and death was all that surrounded them.

Kai had been immobile and blind due to the fact that Gus was holding him in the snow, the bitterness of the morning's snow shower stinging his skin. But he knew from the moment that he caught wind of his father's strained cries, his mother had been killed.

Struggling more than he ever had, the blacksmith's son fought to loosen Gus's grip on him. He kicked and elbowed and shoved, but to no avail.

He had to fight him off… he just had to. If Priscilla was killed, than that meant it was either him or Sky, and Kai what the choice would be.

Priscilla was just a thrill kill.

Kai would be the main act.

"Pull him up!" Thunder growled to Gus.

"What?" Fire burning in his eyes, Gus grasped Kai's collar and yanked him up, both the force and shock of it causing Kai to gag. "Why can't we just kill him right here?"

Thunder shook his head shamefully. "Poor, young Gus. Tunnel vision is a difficult thing to overcome, I know. But we must stay on track, here." The massive leader reached to his belt and pulled out a handgun.

Kai had only seen a few guns in his life, mostly being neighbors recommending that he buy one in order to defend himself. But he never liked firearms. They were always too easy for him. They could end a life within seconds of firing them. With swords, while it was completely possible, it was also extremely difficult to destroy a human being in a heartbeat, unless you stroke in just the right place.

If he ever was to kill, he wanted it to be for a good reason… a reason in which he could spill so much blood, he could taste his own.

Well, he had killed, and it definitely was for good reason. And he had spilled a lot of blood. He did taste blood, though he was unsure whether or not it was his. And it felt virtuous for a heartbeat, just a heartbeat.

But that was all.

"A gun?" sky exclaimed through his tears. "Where in Ninjago did you get one of those?"

The massive leader shrugged casually. "My son and I made it… before you killed him!"

"I had to!" Sky snarled, his eyes never leaving his son. "He murdered my sister-in-law and was about to kill the rest of my family!"

"Well, it was no use, was it?" Thunder slid the blade of his sword across Sky's cheek, creating a gash that matched Kairhee's perfectly. "What do you say we finish off this execution, my way?"

Dropping his gun, the Thunderian leader moved back about three steps as he raised his gun, aiming it for Sky's head…

That's when she drove her katana through him; clean from behind his shoulder, severing his subclavian vein until a gleaming lance protruded forth in Thunder's left periphery. A swift, efficient move to stop him cold in his tracks. His left hand fell away from the gun, losing its original target. But his last motion, as he crumpled to the ground, swiftly dying, was the involuntary twitch of the fingers on his right hand.

Ash took no delight in felling the man. But he threaten her beloved, even as the greater enemy stood in shock around them. Thunder wasn't designed for this new world; honestly, none of the Thunderians were. She had hoped that he would find his son in the next.

She turned to Sky, and his curt nod of approval told everything he could not at the time: _Thank you, and I'm sorry you had to do that… you're still one of us, don't you worry. _

But then his face crumpled, as Kairhee turned to them, pure distress highlighting his bloodied features.

Something heavy and leaden dragged at the fringes of time… as she caught sight of blood where there should have not been any, and a missing something jarring otherwise completeness.

Then Sky's boy collapsed.

As Sky collected a maimed Kai, the only thought – uncommunicated but tactically understood – was that he had to be saved. So Ash cut a path to the clinic, not seeing any of the Thunderians she was slicing the throats of. Anyone, anything that stepped in her way, she cut down without hesitation.

There was the substance of noise and commotion around here, but it was preemptively disregarded and outside of her. There was only Sky, carrying Kai, a mere step behind her… and she had to get to the infirmary. There was no question of any healers being there. There was only Sky, carrying her beloved, and they needed only to make it to that door.

* * *

**Welcome, children, to the long-anticipated 25th chapter of THE BLACKSMITH'S SON! Whew, I haven't updated anything since January. Wow, I am SO sorry, guys! I just recently got super addicted to a game series call "Five Nights At Freddy's" (it's AWESOME, you should totally check it out... or just watch Markiplier play it... that's pretty cool too), and I have been so busy (or lazy... either one) trying to beat ALL FOUR of the games that I was dumb and forgot about FanFiction for a while! :(  
**

**But don't you worry! I am back! YAY! XD Oh, THANK GOD FOR SPRING BREAK! I am only one day into my Stay-cation and I am loving it! **

**Again, I apologize for such the long wait, and then giving you such a frustrating cliffhanger, but I just had to end it there! It was the perfect place! **

**So... what happened to Kai? Why did Ash suddenly decide that Thunder needed to die? Is Priscilla really dead? **

**You will find out in the final few chapters (if all goes according to plan, three more, I think, plus an epilogue) of THE BLACKSMITH'S SON! :D**

**-HKM**


	26. UPDATE COMING SOON

Hey, guys! HKM here! Sorry it's been so long. High school can be both stressful and restricting. But now (hopefully) I'm back. And after that very long break, I can hopefully update my stories, especially for my poor Blacksmith's Son fans, who have been waiting for an ending for such a long time. I'm not sure how often I will be able to update, and I'm not sure I'll be able to post any more stories, but I can try. Thank you all for your patience.

As a final note, I will put up a poll asking you all what you want to see updated first. I will try to update all of my stories within the next couple of months, but I prefer to see what you all what to see first. I hope you all choice wisely, because updates may be weeks apart... but I will try my hardest.

Again, I am so sorry that it's been so long. I'm sure many of you are very disappointed in me. Thank you all for sticking around, and I will try SO HARD to bring you all updates soon, hopefully the first update will be posted within the next week or two.

Have a wonderful day/night, and I will see you all in the next update! Please vote!

-HKM


End file.
